CÁMARA, PIVOTE Y LLANTA (El Fic Ñero)
by Chalanas Andrew
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO. Ella es una niña rica y despreocupada. Él, un humilde trabajador con un triste pasado... ¡Prepárate para ver al clan Andrew como nunca te los habrías imaginado! Risas, romance y sorpresas con guiños al manga original. FIC 10000% ANDREW
1. Chapter 1

**©Mizuki-Igarashi, C, C, G, E, F, E, M, M, C.**

Hola! Celebrando el cumpleaños

Esperamos que este trabajo sea de tu agrado, se trata de un fic de universo alterno, moderno y totalmente distinto a lo que estamos acostumbradas; y es únicamente con el fin de DIVERTIRNOS un rato. Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras y editoriales.

_Nota para las no mexicanas: Ñero significa persona de barriada de clase baja, de poca cultura o educación (escolar, porque muchos ñeros son respuetuosos), a veces con mal gusto musical y de vestir, etc... pero no necesariamente mala persona. Dicho esto, por definición y origen yo soy una ñera y me siento muy orgullosa de serlo._

**_NOS RESERVAMOS EL DERECHO DE ELIMINAR LOS REVIEWS OFENSIVOS_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

-  
Una preciosa rubia ojiverde y de indudable aspecto fino, conduce de mala gana su lujoso Acura por las calles de una barriada humilde de la gran ciudad en la que habita. Nunca entenderá por qué George Johnson, su padre, la hizo llamar a la fábrica, en vez de verse donde siempre, en su mansión ubicada en el mejor barrio o en alguna lujosa cafetería de las que suelen frecuentar.

_«¿Te dio la andropausia o qué, daddy?»_

Absorta en sus pensamientos, no se da cuenta de que una de las ruedas de su vehículo se va desinflando poco a poco, hasta que otro conductor se lo señala.

_-Mamita, traes la llanta ponchada... ¡pero yo te soplo lo que quieras, güerita!_

La rubia es de clase alta, pero eso no significa que no entienda el requiebro con connotación sexual que le acaban de hacer. Contesta furiosa a su interlocutor.

_-¡Naco asqueroso, largo de aquí o llamo a la policía!_

El hombre se aleja riendo mientras ella rebusca en su bolso. Maldición, ha olvidado su teléfono celular en la casa, tal vez por la sorpresa que le produjo la extraña propuesta de su padre. Suelta un grito de histeria por el enfado, para ella no traer su teléfono de última tecnología es casi como si le arrancaran un brazo.

Para colmo, en eso se escucha a lo lejos la música guacha de algún grupo tropical desconocido.

_«It's too much, dad! Me las pagarás...»_ la joven burguesa siente que su enfado aumenta exponencialmente a cada segundo que pasa.

_Si en una rosa estas tú  
Si en cada respirar estás tú  
¿Cómo te voy a olvidar?  
¿Cómo te voy a olvidar? _

La fuente de donde proviene aquella música que reventaba el hígado de la rubia es un microbús que termina de hacer la ruta por el barrio, adornado con multitud de luces de colores fluorescentes, calcomanías y peluches de dudoso gusto.

El conductor para justo al lado del lujoso automóvil de la joven, y desde su asiento grita a la chica:

_-Pipipipipiiiiiiiiii... ¿Qué pasó, Güerita? ¿Se perdió m'hija o su matador de la jaig la tiene aquí esperando?_

Ella ignora al joven conductor, pero no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo y comprobar que a pesar de su cuestionable gusto musical y estético, no está nada mal; aunque esas gafas que usa son raras, y ni hablar del corte de pelo ochentoso que lleva.

_-Órale, mi pelitos de elote, no se me engorile... Mira_ -baja el estruendo musical que emite su vehículo- _ya neta, no deberías andar sola por este barrio. Yo soy un ñero banda, pero hay otros que no, y pues con esa carita, y esos pelitos, y esa nave que traes, pus..._

_-¿Qué intentas decirme, naco?_

_-Chalessss... se ve que andas bien ardilla m'hija...te digo en buena onda que este rumbo no es seguro para ti... yo conozco a un cuate que es mecánico y vulcanizador que te puede arreglar la llanta y que es bien legal. Si quieres le hablo al celu para que venga. Es el mero mero petatero en su chamba, y encima no es carero._

La rubia no es tonta, y sabe que no tiene mejor opción que confiar en el conductor del microbús, así que acepta el favor. Observa que el joven conductor tiene el tic de de repeinarse su pelo a lo mullet antes de volverse a poner los lentes, y que saca un teléfono celular para llamar al mecánico.

_-¿Qué pex, mi Acuamán? Sí, wey, ya iba para tu changarro... pero mira, me encontré aquí a la vuelta a una chamaca bien fresa que se le ponchó la llanta; y pos no la puedo dejar alone, ¿sabes? Sí, vente pa'cá con la herramienta... pérame..._

_-Eh, Güerita..._

_-Me llamo Candy._

_-Okey, maguey... Eh, Candy, mi cuate dice que si traes llanta de refacción en el coche._

_-No._

_-Güero, dice tu tocaya güerita que no trae la de refa... sí, aquí te esperamos en el semáforo de la rosticería de La Guayaba y La Tostada. Mi carcacha está al lado de su nave. Aquí nos vidrios, mi"Betoven"._

_«¿En qué idioma habla esta gente?» _pensó Candy, intentando entender el habla del pesero.

_-Bueno, mi pelitos de elote... aquí esperamos al Beto. ¿Así que te llamas Candy?_

_-Eh... no exactamente. En realidad me llamo Dulce,pero pues los que me conocen me dicen Candy. ¿Y tú?_

_-¡Vientos huracanados, mi Dulce! Yo me llamo Estanislao. Pero como soy el chofer más guapo y blanquito de la ruta, pues me dicen Stear, como el artista de la novela esa. Le trabajo este micro al papá del Betoven, y en la noche estudio pa'_ ingeniebrio_ mecánico, porque eso es lo neta que me gusta._

_-Oh, yo estoy estudiando medicina, pero decidí darme un año sabático..._

_-¿Un qué?_

_-Ehmmm... un año de vacaciones. La carrera es muy pesada, ¿sabes?_

_-Pos claro que lo sé, mi pelitos de Elote. Yo trabajo, estudio, tengo novia y ayudo a mi carnal con sus cosas. Él ya va a la facultad y quiere ser licenciado._

_-¿Licenciado en qué?_

_-Abogao picapleitos._

_-Oh, pues es una carrera con buena salida profesional..._

Hablando de trivialidades con "Stear", Candy consigue calmarse un poco, hasta que llega el mecánico vulcanizador. Ella esperaba ver a un tipo barrigón, viejo y descuidado, pero lo que ve la hace tragar en seco.

_-¿Qué ondita con el pandita, mi Cuatrojos? Ya llegó por quien lloraban..._

Es un joven de unos veinticinco años, un poco más mayor que Stear, pero mucho más guapo. Lleva el pelo rubio suelto a los hombros, aunque el cabello luce un poco reseco y maltratado. Viste jeans y camiseta de tirantes, lo que deja ver unos musculosos brazos y un cincelado pecho. Sin embargo, es ese rostro, y esos bellísimos ojos azules, lo que hacen realmente sudar frío a la rubia.

_-Chales, güera! _–comenta Beto al revisarla llanta- _No me tardo mucho, pero pa'que no esté en la calle, le ofrezco mi cantón._

Se gira un momento para hablar con su amigo.

_-Stear, llévala a la casa, mi jefe está en el taller y déjala con la Susy y Pato y te traes el gato. _

_-Ta güeno, güerejo._

_-Búigale tons, porque quiero que te retaches para que te quedes a vigilar las naves mientras traigo una llanta de repuesto. Destas no tengo en el taller._

_-Ya rugiste, mi leoncio..._

_-Deme las llaves, Güerita- _Beto le tiende la mano a la muchacha.

Dulce (Candy), le entrega las llaves de su auto, un ligero malestar le llena el estómago, pero ¿qué puede hacer? Beto le sonríe con afabilidad, lo que alivia el malestar.

_-No te apures-_ pide Stear- _Susy y Pato son las carnalitas del Acuamán, el taller donde él trabaja con su jefe y su chante están juntos. Ándale, vamos Güerita._

Caminan hasta dar vuelta a la esquina, Candy se calma al ver que no está tan retirada de su automóvil En el taller, un hombre de cabello castaño claro y largo hasta los hombros, con gorra volteada y sucio de grasa, pelea con una llave de tuercas y un auto.

_-¿Qué ondón, mister William?_- saluda Stear al hombre que realmente se llama Guillermo.

_-¿Y ora tú?-_ pregunta el hombre, de unos cincuenta años.

_-Ella es Candy, se le descompuso el auto a la vuelta,Beto me mandó por el gato, y para que ella espere con la Susy y Pato._

_-¡Pásele, güerita, está en su casa!- _se dice el hombre con un gesto amable que se transforma en duro al hablar con Stear- _y tú, 'nche Estanislao, sales rápido, no te quiero agarrar con Pato ni cinco minutos._

Una canción llena el ambiente: Entrega de Amor, de Los Ángeles Azules (y no precisamente de la estudiantina de San Jerónimo Emiliani).

_Estamos en lugarprohibido  
en busca de experimentar  
donde se hace el pecado del amor  
y el tiempo nos hace esperar._

Te miro, y me miras amor  
te pregunto en que piensas  
y me dices en ti y en mi

Veo que te sueltas el pelo  
mirándote al espejo  
mirándote a los ojos.  
Una mirada entregada en un tiempo  
Sin tiempo y un semblante hermoso.

Y me dices, he pensado mucho en ti,  
te he soñado tanto aquí  
que no imagine,  
que iba a ser así la entrega de mi amor,  
hacia ti.

Stear la hace entrar por un zaguán de metal en color azul cielo al lado del taller, y luego abre la primera puerta a la derecha. La música suena fuerte, coreada por dos voces femeninas y juveniles, Stear no toca, sino que la deja pasar por la puerta, encontrándose con dos muchachas veinteañeras, más o menos de la edad de Candy, quienes bailan y cantan al ritmo de la música: una de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, que usa lentes, la otra de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules.

_-¿Qué onda?_ –saluda Stear y se acerca a la de pelo oscuro, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

Ahora se da cuenta Candy que los brazos del muchacho son musculosos. La morena le abraza.

_-¿Qué, mi reina, cuándo le damos su lechita al gato?_ –le pregunta el muchacho.

_-¡Ya, Stear!_ –la chica le empuja para separarlo de ella_ -Ya te lo dije antes: no hay casorio, no hay leche pa'l gato._

_-Pos es que entre que tu apá es bien negrero y que todavía no acabo la carrera... el casorio será cuando esté como el Tata y pos entonces nomás las voy a traer colgadas de adorno..._

La rubia que vive en esa casa les mira burlona.

_-¡Orales, 'ténse sosiegos o les echo agua fría, 'ches jariosos! _–amenaza.

Una guapa mujer de unos cuarenta años sale de la cocina de la vivienda y mira la escena. ¿Será la madre de Alberto?

_-¡Cuidadito, chamaco! _–advierte- _Ya sabes que tienes que respetar._

_-¡No sabía que estaba aquí, tía Rosa! _–responde el muchacho, sin dejarse amedrentar.

Las mujeres miran a la chica rubia.

_-¡Ah! _–exclama Stear, volviendo a abrazar a la morena-_ Ella es Candy. Ella es Pato-_ empuja ligeramente a la morena _-Y ella es la Susy-_ señala con un gesto a la rubia.

_-Patricia._

_-Susana._

Aclaran las muchachas.

_-Y ella es la tía Rosa _–termina Stear y señalando a las dos más jóvenes-_ Son las carnalitas del Beto, "El Acuamán"-_ explica Stear.

_-Se le descompuso la nave ahí por la rosticería de La Guayaba–_ suelta a Pato-_ Voy a llevarle el gato a su brother, o me pone pinto. Ai ' se las dejo un ratito, pa'que no espere al sol, pórtense como la gente _–dice al final.

Cuando pasa cerca de Susana, esta le suelta un revés, que el muchacho esquiva riéndose y sale volado al taller.

_-¿Quieres un refresco? _–ofrece Rosa.

Antes de que la muchacha rubia de ojos verdes responda, Pato se dirige a la cocina y sale al cabo de unos minutos, mientras ella es llevada a un sofá forrado de plástico transparente a tomar asiento. Pato trae un vaso de cristal, con motivo de flores en colores vivos y una servilleta de papel, lleno de refresco burbujeante.

_-Gracias–_ acepta Candy, un poco intimidada.

Susy ha bajado el volumen de la música y toma asiento en un sillón al lado de la huésped.

_-¿Qué te pasó?–_ pregunta con desparpajo.

_-Se me reventó completamente una llanta– _explica Candy, un tanto incómoda ante el escrutinio de las muchachas. Era obvio que nunca habían visto a una chica tan fina y distinguida, y examinaron sin pudor su precioso vestido Chanel y el caro bolso de Hermès que Candy llevaba en el regazo; mientras la rubia miraba con una mezcla de asombro y curiosidad los adornos quedaban la casa de un claro aire _kitsch_, rematado por la pintura azul intenso de las paredes y los sendos retratos de aquellas dos muchachas luciendo unos pomposos y brillantes vestidos de quince años.

Sin embargo, Pato le sonríe con alegría, así que poco a poco, Candy se siente más cómoda.

_-Voy a seguir con la botana pa'l mediodía– _avisa la tía Rosa y regresa a la cocina.

Casi una hora después, entra Willy, el dueño del taller, seguido por un niño y una niña de unos diez años que llevan mochilas al hombro porque vuelven de la escuela.

_-¿Ya está la comida?–_ pregunta.

_-¡A la mesa!–_ ordena la tía Rosa _-Pero primero se me quitan los uniformes, chamacos-_ dice dirigiéndose a los niños.

Los chicos le son presentados por Pato a Candy: son los menores de la familia y gemelos.

_-Estos son los cuatitos: Milagros y Juanito. También son mis hermanos, como Beto, Susana y..._

_-¿Te quedas a comer, verdad?_– pregunta la tía Rosa.

Susy y Pato ponen la mesa, entre chácharas con sus hermanos menores.

_-No deseo dar molestias, mi padre me espera…-_ comienza a disculparse la chica rubia.

_-El Beto se va a dilatar, Cándida–_ responde don Willy.

_-Candy, me llamo Dulce, pero me dicen Candy–_ aclara la joven.

_-Pos eso… tuvo que ir a conseguir la llanta. Quédate, llámale a tu papá, aquí tenemos teléfono. Con confianza._

Candy acaba aceptando y llama por el teléfono de la pequeña vivienda,informando a su padre lo sucedido y asegurándole que, en cuanto pueda, se presentará con él.

El almuerzo transcurre con alegría, todos gritan al mismo tiempo y hablan en una jerga que a Candy le cuesta trabajo seguir, y a la vez la familia -sobretodo las chicas- observan muy interesados los exquisitos modales que para comer la ojiverde muestra, como si quisieran grabárselos para repetirlos e impresionar a sus amigas.

Candy se ve envuelta por la plática y acaba siendo invitada para el siguiente fin de semana, a fin de asistir a una fiesta que se efectuará en la vecindad.

_-Los quince de la Ana–_ aclara Susy.

_-Perdón, ¿Y quién es ella?_

-_Es nuestra carnala, pero ahorita anda en la secundaria y no regresa hasta como a las siete porque la floja se matriculó en el turno de tarde._

En ese momento, Beto entra acompañado por Stear.

_-Ya quedó su nave, güerita, la estacioné frente a la vecindad pa'que no se la roben–_ avisa y saluda con un beso a su tía.

_-Siéntate mi'jo, orita te sirvo. Tú también, Estanislao._

Stear y Beto obedecen.

Candy, escucha como todos se atropellan para hablar.

_-¡Candy va a venir a la fiesta de la Ana!–_ avisa Milagros. La niña no quita los ojos de la chica rubia, embelesada.

_-Suaveeeee–_ indica Stear, aun con la boca llena de comida_ -Más chavas con las cuales pasear el callo._

_-¡Luego luego de golosiento!–_ replica una celosa Pato.

_-Ya sabe que usté es la única dueña de mi corazón, mi reina–_ le responde el muchacho, relamiéndose.

Beto, rápido, le suelta un golpe, que el otro alcanza a esquivar.

_-¡No te pases de lanza, porque te surto!–_ le advierte.

_-¿A poco crees que estoy manco, valedor?-_ Stear le regresa el golpe.

_-¡'Tense en paz, que hay visitas!–_ les regaña don Willy.

Candy mira con ojos enormes la escena. En su casa, las comidas transcurren en silencio. Por lo regular, su padre lee el periódico o contesta el celular; sus hermanos, Tom y Jimmy, habitualmente comen a diferentes horas y sitios,debido a sus apretados horarios. Ella acostumbra acompañar a su padre, pero no hay entre ellos esa camadería que ve en esta ruidosa familia. Al fin, se llega el tiempo de retirarse y, al intentar pagarle a Beto, se da cuenta de que junto con el celular olvidó su cartera.

_-Oh, shit... ¡Lo siento!– _se disculpa a media voz, totalmente ruborizada.

_-¡No se chivée, Güerita!–_ pide el muchacho sonriéndole amigablemente _-Con ese pretexto, la tendremos el sábado por aquí en su casa._

_-Ándele, mi Beto, acompañe a Cándida a su carro y regresa–_ ordena Willy.

Candy se despide, entre gritos y risas, y sale acompañada por el rubio muchacho.

_-Nos vicentiamos el sábado, Güerita–_ los azules ojos la miran con amabilidad, mientras le entrega las llaves del auto y la ve alejarse con rapidez.

Candy, mientras maneja, suelta un profundo suspiro; un tanto de alivio y un tanto de nostalgia por lo que ha vivido en el último par de horas.

-  
**CONTINUARÁ...**

Personajes:

Candy: Dulce Johnson  
George: George Johnson  
Albert: Beto Andrade  
Paty: Pato Andrade  
Susana: Susy Andrade  
Annie: Ana Andrade  
Rosemary: Rosa Andrade  
Don Willy: WAA padre de Bert y Roseamary  
Millie (niña del Hogar de Pony): Milagros  
John (niño del Hogar): Juanito  
Tom: Tomás Johnson  
Jimmy: Jaime Johnson  
Anthony: Toño Andrade  
Archie: Eustolgio Cortés  
Stear: Estanislao Cortés

**©C, C, G, E, F, E, M, M, C.**

* * *

**¡Esperamos sus reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, chicos y chicas! ****Venimos a traerles el segundo capítulo de nuestro fic ñero; esperando que se diviertan tanto como nosotras al escribirlo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y sus comentarios.**

**Estamos muy contentas de que esta vuelta de tuerca en la clásica trama les esté gustando. Estábamos un poco cansadas de la historia de siempre: Candy pobre y pasiva, salvada por el millonario Albert; así que pensamos ¿por qué no invertir los papeles? Ahora Candy es la rica, y otros huérfanos de Pony, Tom y Jimmy, son sus hermanos; y el Clan Andrew es una humilde familia obrera de cualquier barrio pobre de gran ciudad mexicana, aunque conservando su bello aspecto físico. En próximos episodios conoceremos el origen de Alberto y su familia.**

**Las autoras C,G,_C,E,F,E,M,M,C_, les deseamos una feliz y risueña lectura.**

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO DOS_**

_-Nos vicentiamos el sábado, Güerita–_ los azules ojos la miran con amabilidad, mientras le entrega las llaves del auto y la ve alejarse con rapidez.

Candy, mientras maneja, suelta un profundo suspiro; un tanto de alivio y un tanto de nostalgia por lo que ha vivido en el último par de horas.

Cuando Dulce llegó a la empresa de su padre, un mar de emociones la embargaban. Jamás habría imaginado que la experiencia de convivir con ese tipo de gente resultara tan extrañamente acogedora. Bueno, realmente jamás imaginó siquiera convivir con personas así. Lástima que no había podido pasar más tiempo con el guapísimo talachero… ¿Pero qué rayos estaba pensando? Definitivamente la impresión le había dañado las neuronas ¡Pensando en el talachero!

_«¡Qué oso! ¡Ah, pero que hot estaba el wey! ¡Y los ojos...! ¡Ni en Londres vi hombres así!»_

Intempestivamente fue sacada de su ensoñación por un apuesto joven, enfundado en un impecable y elegante traje de caro diseñador, que con aire seductor se acercó a saludarla.

_-Hola guapa... ¡Qué milagro verte por aquí!_

_-Hola Daniel, la verdad no sé la razón, pero mi papi me pidió venir con urgencia–_ declaró la sonriente chica, algo nerviosa por la intensa mirada del atractivo chico que, en poco tiempo, se ha convertido en uno de los ejecutivos más brillantes de la empresa propiedad de los Johnson... a costa de traicionar a algunos compañeros.

_-Siempre es un placer que nos visites–_ aseguró coquetamente_ -Te he estado llamando todo el día, quería saber si quieres que pase por ti el sábado para la fiesta de Liz, ha reservado toda la zona V.I.P. del antro de siempre-_ comentó con su acostumbrada presunción.

_-Mmm, no creo, tal vez tenga que pasar por Luisa, su coche está en servicio. Pero "obvi" que allá nos vemos ¡Será la fiesta del año, Dan!- _exclamó emocionada

_-Debo irme, por favor, pasas a despedirte cuando te vayas-_ dijo susurrando al tiempo que tapaba la bocina de su manos libres, evidenciando una llamada entrante.

_-Claro, Daniel._

La rubia se dirigió entonces a la oficina de su padre, y lo saludó efusivamente lanzándose a sus brazos.

_-¡Papi!_

_-¡Hi, Princess! ¿Porqué hasta ahora? ¡Llevo horas esperándote! ¡Ya me estaba preocupando!_

_-Pasé toda una odisea George, ahorita te cuento, primero dime ¿qué sucede?_

_-Princess, salgo de viaje rumbo a Estados Unidos con urgencia. Hay un problema de precios con un proveedor y estoy a punto de cambiarlo, pero debo conocer la calidad del producto. Como no llegabas y tampoco me contestabas el celular, por cierto no sé para qué lo quieres si no me vas a contestar, porque llamé a la casa y no estabas. _

_-O sea, dad... ¡ya te dije que se me olvidó el celu!_

_-Bueno. La mucama me está preparando el equipaje, el chofer me lo trae y me voy directo al aeropuerto. Debía verte para despedirme de ti, darte mis llaves y ya sabes, ciertos artículos que no le confío a la servidumbre._

_-¡Papi! ¿Cuándo regresas?– _preguntó haciendo un infantil puchero _-si me hubieras dicho, me iba contigo._

_-Regreso en dos semanas, princesa. Pero no te quedas sola: está el servicio, están Tomás y Jaime; y si necesitas algo puedes llamar a mi secretaria, ella tiene los datos del hotel y llevo el celular. Te quiero, Candy- _el señor Johnson besó tiernamente la cabeza rubia de su hija, en un gesto de amor paternal y despedida.

_-Ya sabes que a Tom y a Jimmy casi no los veo desde que viven el su penthouse, pero confío en que vayan a comer conmigo. Buen viaje George, también te quiero–_ dijo la rubia abrazando a Johnson resignada; su padre salía constantemente de viaje, así que aunque siempre lo extrañaba, se hallaba acostumbrada a su constante ausencia.

Cuando salía de las oficinas de la fábrica, pasó a despedirse de su gran amigo, pero justo antes de entrar a su oficina, escuchó sin querer una conversación telefónica.

_-Ya lo verás Liz, Candy va a caer redondita, el viaje de su padre me cae como anillo al dedo, el sábado, esa niña fresa va a terminar en mi cama, te lo aseguro… ¡Pues claro que se va a enamorar más de mí! ¿Tú has visto como me mira? ...No te preocupes, cuando nos casemos tendré asegurado mi porvenir, tú sabes que además soy un brillante ejecutivo y cuento con toda la confianza del vejete…_

_-¡Maldito wannabe!-_ gritó la rubia al borde de las lágrimas -_Tú tienes de brillante, lo que yo de "chacha"... O sea... ¡Naco egresado de universidad pública! No puedo darle preocupaciones a mi dad justo ahora que se va; pero cuando regrese, de mi cuenta corre que sepa qué clase de gentuza trabaja para él. Y yo pensando que realmente te gustaba. ¡Idiota!_

_-¡Candy! No, espera, ¡no es lo que crees!_

La chica salió de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo. Daniel trató de alcanzarla, pero ella iracunda, se volteó solo para decirle con toda la calma que fue capaz. Después de todo, es una fina dama educada en los mejores colegios.

_-No voy a hacer un show en la empresa de mi papá, así que busca una goma... ¡Y bórrate de mi vista!  
_  
La rubia se pasó el resto de la tarde llorando, decepcionada de quienes creía sus mejores amigos. El teléfono sonó incesante pero ella indicó al personal de su residencia, que exclusivamente recibiría llamadas de su padre o sus hermanos.

Al atardecer, Candy decidió levantarse, ducharse y vestirse con el que ella pensaba que era un look _"híper-mega-casual"_ -jeans de Vicky Beckham y camiseta de MiuMiu con ballerinas Jimmy Choo- pues decidió ir a pagar la reparación de su vehículo, pues así no tendría pretexto de volver a aquel sitio y mucho menos el sábado, ya había aprendido la lección y no confiaría tan fácil en la gente.

¡Menuda decepción se había llevado con Daniel! En el trayecto sin embargo, pensó que aquella humilde familia, había confiado en ella dejándola entrar a su casa, invitándola a comer e incluso fiándole el trabajo, pues bien pudieron dudar de su honestidad o incluso robarle o secuestrarla. Sin embargo, no le habían pedido siquiera una identificación. Pensó entonces en llevar un postre a la tía por sus atenciones y asegurarse así de no tener en definitiva ningún motivo para volver. Como era verano, la noche caería hasta muy tarde, así que decidió que podía hacer una parada de quince minutos en su pastelería favorita y comprar un dulce detalle para Rosa y sus sobrinas como agradecimiento a su hospitalidad.

Cuando llegó al sitio, se dirigió primero a la casa donde había estado hacía unas horas para dejar el presente, pero grande fue su sorpresa al escucharla estruendosa música desde afuera ¿Tchaikovsky? No pudo ocultar su curiosidad y se asomó, para encontrarse en pleno patio, a unos chicos bailando con torpeza _El Vals de las Flores_. Sonrió imaginando que se trataba de un ensayo para la mencionada fiesta de quince años e hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrenatural para no soltar una carcajada ante los desatinados pasos de los jovencillos.

_-¡Candy!–_ gritó emocionada la pequeña Milagros al percatarse de su presencia _-¿Para quién es ese pastel?_

_-¡Hola Mili! Para tu tía, ¿Se encuentra?_

_-Sí Candy, pásale._

La chica fue recibida calurosamente por los miembros de la familia, la tía agradeció el pastel e inmediatamente comenzó a explicar el avance de los preparativos de la fiesta

_-Candy ¿Adivina quién va a tocar?-_ preguntó una exaltada Susana.

-_Ni idea, pero dime..._

_-¡Terry!_

_-¿Quién?_

_-¡El participante de ese reality ese tan famoso, "La Nacademia"! Hizo una telenovela pero luego ya no volvió a salir en la tele, dice que no le llegaron al varo y que gana más haciendo toquines por su cuenta. ¡Terry, el Gran Chester, aquí en la vecindad! ¿Te imaginas? ¡Con lo guapote que está!_

_-Sorry por mi ignorancia, pero ¿Se llama Terry o Chester?- _preguntó una confundida Candy.

_-Pus en la tele dijeron que se llama Tereso, porque su mamá no podía encargar y se lo pidió a santa Teresita. Aquí en el barrio le decían el Chester, ya sabes por tener fama de ser todo un tigre, pero su nombre artístico es Terry, así le pusieron en la telera, por eso en las tocadas, pa'que lo identifiquen pronto, pus se pone "Terry, el Gran Chester", ¿verdá que es bien chido?_

La emocionada joven se detiene dos segundos sólo para tomar aire, y prosigue con la descripción del famoso cantante que amenizará la fiesta de Ana Andrade. Ese es el apellido de Beto y su familia, lo supo desde la primera vez que estuvo ahí gracias a la placa de hierro colado que ha sido instalada encima de la puerta de la vivienda, con su Virgen de Guadalupe pintada en vivos colores y con un sencillo letrero que rezaba "_Familia Andrade. Interior 1-A_".

La tarabilla de Susy no cesa.

_-La Ana va a ser la envidia de todas las chavitas; nomás porque ese cuate viene, ya le da más caché a la pachanga, yo voy a hacer mi luchita pa' ligármelo ¡Haces changuitos pa' que se me haga Candy! Ahorita el Beto fue justamente a firmar el contrato, pero retacha rápido ¿Lo vas a esperar verdad?_

_-Sí, yo lo espero, de hecho vengo a pagarle lo del trabajo de hace rato–_ dijo Candy tratando de descifrar la sarta de palabrerías que habían salido de la boca de la chica.

_-Mientras vamos a ver cómo ensayan el vals–_ dijo Paty- _Así le hecho una vicentiada a mi Stear que es chambelán, ya te diste cuenta ayer que ando bien claveles con él._

Las tres chicas salieron al patio, para ver como un pobre muchacho, era jaloneado por la quinceañera, al tiempo que lo regañaba.

_-¡Archie! Es que de plano tienes dos pies izquierdos..._

_-¡Oh, qué la canción! Anita, no sé porqué yo tengo que ser el chambelán principal, debería ser el Toño, que es mejor bailarín._

_-Pero es que el Toño casi ni viene, ya ves que se pasa todo el día en la uni- _refunfuñó la adolescente, al tiempo que un muchacho rubio, bastante atractivo y muy parecido a Beto, entraba a la vecindad. Lleva mochila al hombro, y la familia le informa que es el hijo de Rosa y que estudia Agronomía en la universidad, con muy buenas calificaciones.

_-No te has de morir mi chavo, de ti hablábamos…_

_-¡Qué milanesas que nos bisteces, yo pensé que ya te habías moronga!-_ saludó el chambelán al recién llegado, al tiempo que hacían un gracioso juego de manos.

_-Sereno moreno, yo ando bien virolas ¿Qué transita por tus venas?-_ saludó el rubio.

_-Pues échanos una mano con el vals, no seas gacho..._

_-Te voy a echar, pero a perder._

_-¿Cómo está tu jefa, cuate?_

_-Cuates los cacahuates y no se hablan._

_-Pero juegan._

_-Voy a jugar pero a la casita con tu hermana._

_-¡Calmantes montes! Que ahí está junto a ti y me la respetas– _dijo el rubio, propinándole un zape amistoso.

_-Aguanta valedor, ¡es relajo!_

_-Ya niños, juego de manos, es de villanos. Mejor tómense un agüita de jamaica y se ponen bien de acuerdo–_ dijo la tía saliendo de su casa con una charola llena de vasos con la refrescante bebida _-De paso les presento a Candy, mira, ella es mi sobrina Anita, la festejada; y éste es mi hijo Antonio, que le decimos Toño. A mi vecino Stear ya lo conoces, y su hermano que es novio de Ana, Eustolgio._

_-Pero todos le decimos Archie, por los pelos de zanahoria–_ acotó rápidamente Stear- _ya sabes, como el de las caricaturas-_ haciendo sonrojar al evidentemente, más joven de los chicos.

_-Mucho gusto– _dijo Candy con una amplia sonrisa, pues extrañamente, cada vez se sentía más en confianza con todos.

_-Mucho gusto güerita, ¿Cómo ve el bailongo? ¿Lo hacen bien estos muchachos o les ponemos la prueba?_ -inquirió Toño con un deje de coquetería.

_-¿Sabes bailar vals Candy?–_ preguntó Pato con interés.

_-Una señorita tan refinada, segurolas que sí– _añadió con seguridad Toño.

_-Pues la verdad, un poco. Tomé unas clases porque a veces debo acompañar a mi papá a fiestas y no quería hacerlo quedar mal. También estudié ballet de niña, pero dudo que sirva en este momento, a menos que hagamos un pas de deux con algunos saltos para darle espectacularidad, digo, no hablo de un grand jeté, ni nada así, pero tal vez algunos adagios…-_ dijo ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, que no entendían nada de loque había dicho

_-Los nombres no importan, vamos..._

La desinhibida rubia empezó a bailar con Antonio, y poco a poco entre los dos, empezaron a poner algunos pasos a los demás. La coreografía había mejorado notablemente en solo un par de horas, pero aún faltaban algunos pasos y ensayar mucho.

Candy se sentía cómoda a pesar de ser ligeramente admirada. De repente, mientras mostraba con Toño un giro paso por paso, sintió su corazón desbocarse, al sentirse observada por unos ojos azules tan hermosos como el mismo cielo. Y eso que iba vestido con una sencilla camiseta azul y unos jeans algo viejos; pero limpio y planchado.

¡Pero qué rayos le pasaba con ese hombre! Sí, era muy guapo, varonil y parecía exudar testosterona por cada poro. ¡Pero ella no era una puberta para dejarse llevar así! Tales pensamientos la hicieron trastabillar ¡Nada más le faltaba, caerse de bruces frente a él!

_-¡Beto, qué bueno que ya llegaste! Aquí la señito te está esperando._

_-Hola tía, buenas a todos. ¿Qué pasó Güerita? ¿Ya la pusieron a chambear?_

_-Hola, no… No, ¿Cómo crees? Yo con gusto ayudo. Y háblame de "tú", por favor, como todos._

Los rubios se quedaron absortos reflejándose en la mirada del otro, nerviosos, sin saber qué más decir, situación de la que más de uno se percató, pero en la que nadie se quiso involucrar. Era tan raro ver a Alberto así: él que siempre había sido un galán descrito como un hueso duro de roer por las muchachas del barrio. Junto con "_Terry el Gran Chester_", Beto Andrade era el soltero más codiciado de aquellos rumbos; sólo que, según los chismorreos de barrio, el cantante aprovechaba con creces su éxito entre las chicas.

_-Candy trajo un pastel bien bonito, m'hijo... ¿Qué les parece si para descansar, lo partimos y nos tomamos un cafecito? Ya deben estar cansados_– sugirió la tía Rosa para romper el incómodo silencio.

La merienda transcurrió entre bromas y risas de la familia. Anita, con emoción, le pidió a la ojiverde si podía seguirle ayudando con los ensayos del vals, a lo que esta, encontrando su mirada con la de Beto, accedió gustosa.

Así pues, la semana transcurrió entre ensayos y preparativos. Dulce se había topado todos los días con Beto y cada vez le resultaba más fácil cruzar algunas frases con él. Ella creía que en el momento de romper aquel extraño nerviosismo que el chico le provocaba, con facilidad superaría toda esa situación y las mariposas dejarían de revolotear por sus entrañas.

,-

* * *

El sábado llegó, y Candy se vistió elegante para la fiesta de Anita pero con el vestido de fiesta más sencillo que encontró en su armario: aquel Marc Jacobs gris de volantes que compró en Nueva York y que tenía pensado ponerse en la fiesta de Liz para no opacarla. Beto la recogería en su casa, pues consideraba que no era seguro que llegara sola y menos que llevara su lujoso auto a la zona, y por la noche, para retirarse, menos; él la traería de regreso y no estaba sujeto a discusión.

A la hora acordada Alberto llegó puntual -y nervioso- a la dirección que Candy Johnson le había proporcionado. Con sólo leer el nombre de la colonia, Beto supo que se trataba de una muy exclusiva urbanización, de esas repletas de enormes mansiones, _juniors_ maleducados y sirvientes groseros con quienes sienten que son menos que ellos.

_-Pos a lo hecho, pecho, mi Beto... todo sea por la Güerita sabrosa-_ dice, persignándose y aspirando fuerte al mismo tiempo que toca el timbre de la verja.

Una sirvienta uniformada sale a abrir. Lleva mala cara porque aunque sabía que alguien iba a venir, ella estaba dándose un agasajo con el jardinero. Pero su mala cara se esfuma cuando ve a un elegante Alberto, quien se dirige a ella en el tono más educado que puede.

_-Hola, vengo por la señorita Candy._

_-D...de par...te de q...quién- _la criada tartamudea, embelesada con la belleza del apuesto rubio.

_«Méndiga patrona guzga, la semana pasada todavía andaba con el licenciado Daniel... definitivamente, la 'nche riquilla se compra viejos cada vez más buenotes»_

_-Sí, joven, pásele. La patrona me dijo que usted iba a venir por ella... «Lo que no me dijo es que estabas para tronar chicharrones, güerito...»_

Le hace pasar a un pequeño recibidor discreto y elegante, indicándole que iría a llamar a Candy. Alberto se sienta en uno de los finos sillones ahí dispuestos, y se entretiene observando la cadencia con la que los borbotones de agua salen de la fuente ubicada en una esquina del recibidor.

La criada sube las escaleras y se dirige a la preciosa recámara de la rubia. Toca la puerta.

_-Adelante, Dora..._

_-Señorita Candy, el señor Alberto la espera en el recibidor._

_-¿En el recibidor? Te dije que en salón, Dora... ¿le ofreciste algo?_

_-Pus no... se me olvidó._

_-Bueno, voy para allá. No me esperen esta noche, si llaman mis hermanos,les dices que me marquen al celular, ¿ok?_

_-Sí, niña Candy. «'Nche vieja güila pulinaria... nomás porque tiene varo.»_

La rubia apenas puede contener su emoción, y hace un gran esfuerzo para no bajar corriendo las escaleras. Beto escucha el discreto taconeo de los zapatos Manolo Blahnik de Candy y se levanta del sillón.

Candy, al ver a Alberto apoyado en la puerta de su hogar, luciendo guapísimo con un traje completo, aseado, con el pelo corto y bien afeitado; no pudo evitar tener pensamientos impuros. ¡Pero quizá ya habría tiempo!

_-Me va a desgastar, mi güerita, jejejeje...-_ el rubio se da perfecta cuenta de que Candy lo está observando, y le encanta.

Valió la pena pulirse un tercio de sus ahorros en ese carísimo traje de Ermenegildo Zegna y pedirle prestada a don Carlos, su profesor de Estructuras Metálicas, una de aquellas elegantes corbatas que siempre lleva a clase. El distinguido anciano, profesor emérito de la Facultad, tuvo además el detalle de sugerir a Alberto sobre el color del traje a usar, el corte del mismo y que hiciera una visita a la peluquería. Su "vecina" Cuqui no se limitó a cortarle el pelo en su estética, sino que le arregló las uñas y tras aplicarle una mascarilla limpiadora, le puso un bálsamo especial en la cara.

_-Es que ese traje te queda muy bien, Beto. Y el corte de pelo también... «Y te ves buenísimo, condenado talachero...»_

Él le regala una seductora sonrisa que ella nunca le había visto. Realmente parece un príncipe, si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, no creería que es un humilde vulcanizador y mecánico.

_-Usté también está re chula hoy, mi Pelitos de Elote, hasta se mira más bonita que la Ana-_ le dice el joven repasándola de arriba a abajo. Y por primera vez en su vida, a Candy no le incomoda que un hombre la mire de esa forma, aunque siente un rico estremecimiento en todo su menudo y curvilíneo cuerpo. Se limita a sonreír nerviosa a Alberto.

_-¿Tons qué, mi Candy... nos vamos o nos quedamos? En la vecindad nos esperan, y pos el camino es re largo._

_-Sí, vámonos..._

.

* * *

Salen juntos de la mansión para abordar el humilde Tsuru azul de Alberto, nada que ver con el magnífico Acura plateado que conduce la rubia. Eso sí, en cuanto Beto le abre la puerta para subir, se da cuenta de que por dentro el coche lo tiene incluso más pulcro que el de ella. Seguro que ha pagado por que le limpiasen a fondo el coche, sólo para que ella se sintiera cómoda. No falta el rosario pendiendo del retrovisor, ni las estampas de la Virgen de Guadalupe y San Cristóbal pegadas en la guantera.

_-Damn! I'm so silly... perdón, Beto, se me olvida el regalo para Anita._

Regresa a toda prisa a la mansión, y Dora le entrega el paquete que había olvidado en la mesita del recibidor.

De vuelta al coche, se sube rápidamente sonriendo al joven. Alberto arranca el coche y se dirigen felices a la fiesta.

_«Mejor que no te diga nada, Güerita, porque luego no podré aguantarme de decirte lo mamita que estás hoy y las hartas ganas que tengo de juntarnos las trompas...»_

Pone la radio en una estación de música en inglés de la que no entiende nada, pero lo hace para complacer a la rubia; quien efectivamente tararea la mayoría de las canciones. Especialmente una de Savage Garden, que Alberto no conoce pero memoriza como puede el estribillo, porque va a preguntar su significado a algún compañero de la facultad que sepa inglés.

_ I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life..._

El trayecto discurre con rapidez y sin contratiempos, si no se cuenta el que ambos rubios se miraban todo el tiempo a través del retrovisor, sonriendo como bobos cada vez que se cruzaban las miradas. A Beto le encantaron las decenas de diminutas pecas que adornaban los hombros, el escote y el cutis de porcelana de la chica.

Por fin llegan a la vecindad, y ambos jóvenes son blanco de todas las miradas. Unos les observan con envidia, los más con admiración. Se ven realmente muy guapos.

_-Quihúbole güera, ¡Qué bueno que ya veniste, te ves retechula, m'hija!–_ la saludó la tía con efusividad -Beto, ofrécele algo de tomar a la señorita, no te quedes ahí paradote.

Mientras la chica bebe un refresco bien frío, se sobresalta con la desagradable voz del fulano que maneja el sonido.

_-Saludos, saludos, saludos... __Cu, cu, cu, cu, cu, cuuuuumbiaaaa..._

Candy se preguntaba cómo se suponía que la gente iba a bailar si cada tres segundos la música era interrumpida por las voces del tipo del sonido, quien mandaba saludos a diestra y siniestra, pero confiaba que cuando el tal Chester cantara, cambiarían un poco las cosas.

_-Candy ¿cómo me veo? –_preguntó Susy arrastrando un poco las palabras- _Me tomé un tequilawer pa'darme valor. Ya lo decidí, hoy salgo porque salgo, aunque sea del clóset ja, ja, ja. He encontrado al padre de mis hijos, ¿Lo estudio, o lo trabajo? Ja, ja, ja. Bueno, te veo al ratón, ya saca a bailar al Beto, o de plano ve dile "Güero, yo te encuero" y verás cómo cae redondito, con tu romanticismo._

La ojiverde no supo bien a bien, a qué se refería, pero si notó que el alcohol estaba causando estragos en el comportamiento de Susana, seguramente, a causa de su inexperiencia. Sin embargo, sí comprendió la connotación sexual implícita en la frase que con atrevimiento le soltó al que supuso, era el cantante, quien se hallaba justo a sus espaldas.

_-Muñeco, ¿Te irrito el Gran Cheto? Nomás agárrame confianza…_

_-Güera, baja la voz, no seas tan expresiva…-_ contestó el joven, aprovechando la ocasión para alburearla.

_-¡Susy! ¡Por Dios, no hagas esas bromas! Discúlpela, señor Cheto, digo señor Chester-_ exclamó Candy totalmente apenada aun muy divertido Terry, quien miró con mucho interés a la fina y hermosa acompañante de Beto.

_«¿De dónde te habrá sacado ese güerejo vacas flacas, mamacita?»  
_  
Pato, que también había visto la escena, ayudó a su hermana y entre las dos, la arrojaron en la cama, cual costal de papas, para luego, obligarla a beber agua con la esperanza de diluir el alcohol ingerido. Afortunadamente,la chica se quedó dormida y las muchachas pudieron volver a salir a disfrutar de la fiesta.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Personajes:

Candy: Dulce Johnson

George: George Johnson

Albert: Beto Andrade

Paty: Pato Andrade

Susana: Susy Andrade

Annie: Ana Andrade

Rosemary: Rosa Andrade

WAA padre de Bert y Roseamary: Don Willy

Millie (niña del Hogar de Pony): Milagros

John (niño del Hogar): Juanito

Tom: Tomás Johnson

Jimmy: Jaime Johnson

Anthony: Toño Andrade

Archie: Eustolgio Cortés

Stear: Estanislao Cortés

Neal: Daniel Leija

Elisa: Liz Leija

Señor Cartwright: Don Carlos

García: Don Rafa García, el Padrino, el Balón Garcís

Fammy Hamilton: Lauris Jáuregui

Terry: Tereso Garza, Terry el Gran Chester

Karen Kleiss: Karen Karina

Cookie: La Cuqui

Dorothy: Dora

* * *

,-

_**Tsssss... ¿cómo ven que ya aparecieron rivales de amores para nuestro Güero Talachero?**_

**Muchas, muchas gracias a todas las personas que nos han dejado un review: Ishy, Sabrina, Lilis, Clau Agvel, Eva Mara, Friditas, Lady Lyuva, Candy Fann, Soraya, Milu, Remiel, Stear's Girl, Black Cat, Josie, Aris, Guest, Quisquillosa y Gatita. ¡Sus comentarios nos animan a continuar publicando!**

**Gracias también a los lectores silentes.**

**¡Hasta el próximo episodio!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, chicos y chicas! ****Venimos a traerles el segundo capítulo de nuestro fic ñero; esperando que se diviertan tanto como nosotras al escribirlo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y sus comentarios.**

**No pretendemos otra cosa que pasar unos buenos ratos, pero si el humor que manejamos o las características que hemos asignado no te gustan, te invitamos a NO LEER; evítate malos ratos y evítanoslos a nosotras o a las demás lectoras con reviews ofensivos.**

**Las autoras_ C,G,C,E,F,E,M,M,C,_ les deseamos una feliz y risueña lectura.**

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 3_**

_-¡Susy! ¡Por Dios, no hagas esas bromas! Discúlpela, señor Cheto, digo señor Chester-_ exclamó Candy totalmente apenada aun muy divertido Terry, quien miró con mucho interés a la fina y hermosa acompañante de Beto.

_«¿De dónde te habrá sacado ese güerejo vacas flacas, mamacita?»_

Pato, que también había visto la escena, ayudó a su hermana y entre las dos, la arrojaron en la cama, cual costal de papas, para luego, obligarla a beber agua con la esperanza de diluir el alcohol ingerido. Afortunadamente,la chica se quedó dormida y las muchachas pudieron volver a salir a disfrutar de la fiesta.

**ooOooOooOoo**

_-¿Dónde está la Susy?-_ preguntó la tía Rosa apenas vio a Candy y Pato.

_-Eh… fue al baño, ahorita retacha-_ la tía Rosa miró a la rubia para confirmar lo que decía su sobrina era cierto.

_-Sí, no tarda–_ se acercó un poco más a la mujer _–Creo que algo le cayó mal-_ le dijo en voz baja.

_-¿Le agarró la chorrera?-_ preguntó la mujer casi gritando por la estridente música, más de dos personas voltearon con gestos divertidos.

_«Creo que no la oyeron en China»_ pensó Candy, tapándose el rostro.

_-Si yo bien le dije que no comiera de los tacos de suaperro de la esquina, pero es necia, y ahora andará como pollo curciento. Bueno güerita, tú y la Pato ayúdenme a adornar aquella mesa que tuvimos que poner de mas, es que van llegando unos compadres de Hidalgo y como ves, a la gorra ni quien le corra y ya ves a todos esos aplastadotes que ni se quien son y ni modo de quitarlos._

Pato y la rubia comenzaron a montar la mesa. Candy no había reparado en la decoración de aquel lugar, todo era muy diferente a como ella estaba acostumbrada. La quinceañera había escogido como color predominante un rosa mexicano o fucsia como ella le decía y rosa pálido. En el centro de cada mesa colocaron una muñequita de plástico tipo "Barbie" vestida exactamente como la festejada, un adorno de flores de plástico y una botella de sidra adornada con varias flores del mismo material y la foto de la quinceañera posando sonriente con la mano en la cintura y la cabeza inclinada.

Candy puso atención al resto del adornado, arriba colgando a lo largo de todo el patio había adornos de florecitas de papel unidas unas a otras con popotes rosas. Un gran arco de globos en dos tonos de rosa rodeaba la mesa de honor donde la agasajada y su familia cenarían y habían puesto una tarima para el grupo musical lleno de luces de colores y pegado a la pared unas letras de unicel pintadas de rosa con brillantina "XVAÑOS" "FELICIDADES ANITA". Es cierto, el buen gusto brilla por su ausencia, pero también comprende que todo está hecho con amor y dedicación. Se pudo imaginar a Rosa y a las hermanas trabajando con ahínco en la confección de los adornos.

Se acerca a la festejada para felicitarla y entregarle su regalo.

_-¡Que lo abra! ¡Que lo abra! ¡Que lo abra!-_ se escucha gritar a la mayoría de los invitados.

Ana está encantada, y con ansia loca rompe el papel de envoltura de esa exclusiva tienda departamental donde Candy compró el obsequio. La rubia no puede reprimir una risita al ver la frustración de Rosa, que quería conservar el papel de regalo intacto para, según le explicó Pato, doblarlo y reutilizarlo en otro obsequio.

Con gran emoción muestra a los invitados el estuche de belleza que le ha regalado Candy, alzando como si fuera trofeo el cofre transparente que contiene multitud de caros productos de maquillaje, una mini plancha para el cabello y un pequeño secador de pelo.

_-Espero que te guste tu regalo, Anita. Lo elegí con mucho cariño para que una niña tan linda como tú se pueda ver aun más guapa._

_-Muchas gracias, Candy, neta me gustó rete harto... ¡Tate, Milagrita!-_ le dice a su hermana pequeña que está fascinada con el regalo y quiere tocarlo.

Mientras observaba el resto del lugar, Toño, Archie y Stear se acercaron a ellas. Candy tuvo que contener la risa al verlos.

_-¡Oh my God!-_ pensó al ver su vestuario. Ataviados con un esmoquin negro, a juego con camisa rosa llena de olanes fruncidos, fajín y moño fucsia para combinar con el vestido de la quinceañera, se veían comiquísimos. Evidentemente los tres chicos estaban a disgusto con el tan original atuendo. Los horribles zapatos de charol blanco tampoco ayudaban mucho a los jóvenes.

_-¡Ora, dice la tía que si ya mero!-_ preguntó Stear abrazando a Pato por la cintura, pero bajando ladinamente la mano hacia la cadera de la muchacha.

_-Sí, ya mero, solo faltan poner los platos, pero hazte pa'llá Stear que si te ve el Beto te va a partir tu mandarina en gajos._

-Chale, ya les dije que ni que estuviera manco ¿Por qué todos piensan que me va a ganar? Además, acá entre nos, si el Beto y yo nos agarráramos seguro yo le gano, ¿nunca han visto mi técnica de kung fu?

Beto llegó a donde estaban reunidos y se posó a espaldas de Stear, mientras éste seguía hablando de cómo le ganaría la pelea al rubio y lo haría llorar. Candy, Pato, Archie y Toño miraban al castaño con grandes ojos tratando de advertirle de la presencia del rubio.

_-Él dice que es bien chicho en esos de los golpes, pero pus perro que ladra no muerde…_

_-¿Y qué más, mi Cuatro Ojos?-_ le dijo el rubio que estaba detrás de él.

Stear tragó en seco, todos los demás se comenzaron a reír al ver su cara de sorpresa. Volteó lentamente y se encontró con una mirada azul y una burlona sonrisa de lado, Candy no pudo evitar ver lo guapo que se veía con ese gesto, por un momento se quedó con la boca abierta.

_-No te creas mi Beto... era pura chora, neta..._

El rubio solo negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto de que le daría un golpe, Stear rápidamente lo esquivó mientras los otros dos chicos se reían a carcajada limpia.

_-Órale ¿a qué los mandaron?_

_-En eso estábamos-_ le dijo Toño.

_-Sí, se nota, y tú Pato, ve a decirle a la tía Rosa que ya está la mesa en vez de estar aquí de chistosa._

_-¿Yo?_

_-¡Como vas! Órale, ¡caminando y miando!- o_rdenó el rubio, y la chica dio un pisotón y se dio la vuelta a dar el recado de mala gana.

_-No te me engoriles mi Beto, se te va a arrugar tu traje Mamani-_ Archie se acercó a tocar el traje con gesto teatral.

_-¡Miralooo! ¡Si hasta se sacó punta el wey!-_ le dijo Anthony fingiendo un desmayo al acariciar el cabello rubio de Beto, recién cortado y acondicionado con un bálsamo capilar que se lo ha dejado brillante y sedoso.

_-Pinshi güero "Miss Clairol", con que te no te chillara la ardilla hubiera estado sobres-_ remató un divertidísimo Stear.

_-El traje es de Hermenegildo Señal, 'ndejos..._

_-¿De Ermenegildo Zegna? ¡Debió costarte una fortuna, Beto!- convino Candy._

_-De ese mero, mi Güerita..._

_-Tssssssss... ¿Pos a quién te quieres apantallar?-_ preguntó un malicioso Toño, los tres chicos voltearon a ver a la rubia. Candy sintió cómo el color rosa del vestido de la festejada se instalaba en sus mejillas.

_- Si así como lo ves Güerita_- le susurró Stear _-a este le gustan las cosas finolis, puro "Palacio de Hierro", tiene su lado cremosito._

_-¡Saco!-_ contestó Antonio, y ambos comenzaron a reírse.

_-¿De qué se ríen?-_ preguntó la rubia con inocencia, porque no entendía nada.

_-Bueno-_ dijo el rubio rojo como tomate- _ya dejen de estar diciendo tonterías, jálenle con la Anita que los está esperando para empezar el vals._

_-Ya vamos, entre más rápido mejor, no veo la hora de quitarme estos trapos_- señaló Archie.

_-¡Pero si se ven muy bien!-_ los elogio la tía Rosa que llegaba con un montón de gente para sentarlos en la mesa.

_-Ya ni la burla perdona doña Rosa... ¿Qué la Ana no pudo escoger un color mas chillón?_- Eustolgio es un muchacho de extracción humilde, pero con un sentido estético muy fino y tiene un gusto para vestir exquisito dentro de sus posibilidades.

Así que los trajes de poliéster barato, las camisas con chorreras o volantes, y esos fajín y moños fucsia de lentejuelas rematados con zapatos de charol blanco; son más de lo que puede tolerar. Se prometió a sí mismo que algún día vestiría como el Betoven.

La tía Rosa lo saca de sus pensamientos,

_-Déjala es su fiesta y ya deja de quejarte Archie que si la Anita te oye a ver si no se pone a chillar._

_-Voooy._

_-Órale mi gente, pásenle a lo barrido- _les dijo la tía a las personas que iban con ella y rápidamente se empezaron a instalar en su sitio. Las mujeres de ese grupo de invitados se molestaron un poco pues alguien había tomado ya los adornos del centro de mesa, y regañaron a sus maridos por llegar tarde a la fiesta.

_-Y tu Beto, llévate a esta niña a sentar en la mesa de honor._

_-No señora ¿Cómo cree? Yo me instalo en cualquier otra mesa-_ se apresuró la rubia a decir.

_-No, tú te sientas con nosotros-_ Beto la tomó delicadamente del brazo y la dirigió a la mesa. Mientras caminaban, Candy pudo sentir su calidez a través de su mano. Él la volteó a ver y le brindó una cálida sonrisa que en automático la derritió.

_-¿Pero qué rayos me pasa?-_ pensó mortificada. Cuando llegaron a la mesa el rubio de nuevo la ayudó a sentarse como todo un caballero, esto le encantó.

_-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-_ le dijo tímidamente.

_-Sí, un tequila-_ No se le ocurrió nada más de tomar para quitarse el aturdimiento que aquel hombre le estaba provocando. Beto alzó las cejas ante el inusual pedido.

_-Muy bien, pos espérame tantito entonces, te traeré del tequila bueno que tengo en casa, ese nomás lo compro para mí. Un Don Julio reposado, bien mamastroso..._

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza como una autómata.

_-Ahorita retacho entonces._

_-Beto-_le llamó apenas se dio la vuelta. El rubio volvió a verla con una sonrisa.

_-Dime, Güerita..._

_-¿Te había dicho que te ves muy bien con ese corte de pelo?_

Después de que Beto se fuera con una gran sonrisa en la boca Candy se sintió muy apenada, pero en verdad se veía muy atractivo, pero estaba fascinada con los ojos de Beto, esos ojos azules que la impactaron desde el primer momento que lo vio. Y en la diaria convivencia descubrió a un joven de gran corazón y personalidad, que la está llevando a sentirse coladita como adolescente.

_-Aquí está güerita, una botella de tequila del bueno, puro agave y del amarillito reposado, vamos a tomarnos unos caballitos pa'comenzar la pachanga–_ Beto sirvió en dos caballitos tequileros _–Vamos a brindar cruzadito güerita, para tomar valor._

_-¿Cruzadito?– _Candy no entendió las palabras de Beto.

_-Así es güerita, crucemos nuestros brazos y hasta el fondo._

_-Ah, ya entiendo, está bien–_ Candy cruzó el brazo con Beto, sintió lo fuerte que era, se sonrojo al sentir sus músculos tocando su piel, bebió de un trago el tequila, era muy fuerte, sintió fuego en su garganta, comenzó a toser perdiendo el equilibrio, de inmediato sintió como unos fuertes brazos la tomaban para no caerse, fijó su mirada en esos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban intensamente ¿con amor?

_-Chales Güerita... ¿está muy fuerte el tequila?_

Candy se sintió abrumada _-Eh, sí… sí… está muy fuerte–_ Beto aun la tenía entre sus brazos, tenía ganas de besarlo, no sabía si era por el tequila pero su cerebro ya no coordinaba bien.

Sin embargo, toda esa escena se vio interrumpida cuando la música paró de momento: El Gran Chester hacía un anuncio.

_-Uno, dos, tres... probando, probando… Uno dos, tres… Buenas noches a todos los invitados a los XV de la Anita y a uno que otro gorrión que anda por ahí, llegó la horade lo bueno y no hablo de la hora de la comida. Estamos festejando los XV años de la quinceañera, pidamos al distinguido padrino que venga a decir unas palabras pa'nuestra quinceañera… Ora, mi gente, ¡un aplauso p'al padrino pa'quese anime! ¡El padrino! ¡El padrino! ¡El padrino!_

García, el padrino de bautizo de Ana y por ello del brindis, se levantó de su asiento todo mareado, había estado bebiendo desde antes que empezara la fiesta, veía doble, caminó cruzando sus pies intentando no caerse de lo tomado que andaba, llegó hasta la mesa se honor donde ya se encontraba la quinceañera con su padre y la tía Rosa.

_-Bu…buenas noches… querido público, estamos aquí reunidos en este pachangón pa'celebrar los quince años de esta hermosa quinceañera, Anita… ahoy ya te presentastes ante la sociedá, ahoy se abrió un capullo, pasas de ser una niña a ser una mujer..._

Con sus manos dibuja una silueta femenina, para disgusto de Archie, Beto y don Willy.

_-Hip… hip… Anita ahoy que ya eres una mujer ya mereces m'hija… ya mereces… un aplauso, hip, gente bonita un aplauso pa'la quinceañera… Hip, Anita ahoy que haces tus quince primaveras tienes que ponerle bien duro mija… ponerle bien duro a tus estudios pa'que salgas adelante y que mi comadre se sienta orgullosa de ti desde el cielo, ¿verdá, compadre Willy? Hip, hip, pa'que valga la pena la endrogada en la casa de empeño que se dio mi compadre pa'l panchangón, levantemos nuestros vasos de sidra y si no tienen pos de perdida con la chela, y digamos ¡Salú! Salú por la quinceañera que cumple sus quinceaños… eh, tú, el Gran Chester unas "famfarreas" pa'la quinceañera, salud compadre, salú a todos, que siga la pachanga hip, hip._

Después del gran discurso y brindis por parte de los invitados el Gran Chester volvió a tomar la palabra.

_-Eh, mi gente bonita, continuamos con este pachangón que está rechido, a continuación nuestra bella quinceañera bailará el vals con sus chambelanes, esto se titula así… "Tiempooooooooo de Vals", de mi compadrito el Chayanne._

Anita comenzó con la coreografía de su vals, pero como traía zapatillas de plataforma no podía bailar bien, las rodillas se le doblaban y se iba de lado a cada rato.

Candy no sabía si reír o llorar de pena ajena, iba en su tercer caballito de tequila, Beto era muy cordial con ella, se sentía muy bien a su lado, su nuevo corte lo hacía verse más atractivo, su rostro masculino, su cuerpo perfecto eran una tortura para la rubia.

_«¿Cuál gimnasio "deluxe", Daniel? ¡Sólo con trabajar muy duro a diario, Beto ha conseguido un cuerpazo mucho mejor que el tuyo, idiota.»_

_-Eh, güerita ¿Cómo ves el pachangón? Está re suave, ¿verdá?_

_-Sí, Beto, está muy bien toda la fiesta, me estoy divirtiendo mucho._

La música comenzó a sonar, la mayoría de la gente se levantó de sus lugares para ir al centro de la pista a bailar, aquella música que jamás en su vida había escuchado, pero no le importaba mucho, la compañía era demasiado buena para ser tan exigente.

_Amigo sabes acabo de conocer,_  
_una mujer que aún es una niña_  
_Sabes tiene los 17 aun,_  
_es jovencita y ya es mi novia._

_Amo su inocencia, 17 años_  
_Amo su errores, 17 años_  
_Soy su primer novio, 17 años_  
_Su primer amor_

_Es callada, tímida, inocente y tiene la mirada_  
_Le tomo la mano y siente algo extraño_  
_La abrazo, me abraza y empieza a temblar_  
_A temblar de miedo diciéndome que nunca_  
_Había sentido sensación así, en su vida así en su vida_

_-Ora Güerita, vamos a mover el bote un ratón._

_-¿Mover el bote?- _Candy levantó una ceja, no entendía lo que Beto quería decirle.

_-Chales güerita, a bailar un rato._

_-Pero, yo no sé bailar ese tipo de música Beto._

_-Pos por eso no te preocupes Güerita, yo te enseño, soy re bueno pa'bailar cumbias, tú nomás sígueme. Figúrate, con tantas carnalas que Diosito me mandó, pos tengo un chorro de ensayos de bailongo..._

Beto agarró su mano, Candy sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, la mano de Beto era muy fuerte, podía sentir los callos que tenía a causa de su trabajo. Pero le gustó, le parecía tan hombre, tan macho, nada que ver con los delicados jóvenes con los que ha bailado antes.

Llegaron al centro de la pista, Beto tomó la cintura de Candy pegándola a su cuerpo, comenzó a moverse lentamente al ritmo se la música, Candy no sabía qué hacer, sus movimientos eran torpes, estaba tan nerviosa, no sabía si no podía bailar bien o Beto y sus fuertes brazos la hacían entorpecer aun más, poco a poco fue tomando el ritmo. Los invitados miraban a la pareja con curiosidad.

_-Ya ves Güerita, te dije que era re bueno pa'las cumbias, estás bailando re suave..._

_-Gracias Beto, te confieso que es la primera vez que bailo así._

_-Si me imagino, tú has de ser puro punchis punchis verdad, ese tipo de música bien fresona, aquí en el barrio le entramos sólo a la cumbia._

_-Pues te diré que sí me gusta bailar punchis punchis como tú dices, pero me gusta más ir a los bares de karaoke._

_-No pos yo no voy a esos lugares han de ser bien caros por eso se llaman karaoke._

Candy sonrió ante la ingenuidad de Beto, se le derretía el corazón con sus palabras.

_-No Beto, un bar Karaoke es donde la gente canta sus canciones favoritas._

_-Ja, ja, ja, ya lo sé güerita sólo te estoy vacilando, no me creas un ñero tan tirado a la macuarrencia. Conozco a todo tipo de personas._

_-Yo no creo eso Beto, pero que bien bromeas, ¿eh? Y dime, aparte de trabajar en el taller ¿qué más haces? ¿Tienes novia?– _Candy se sonrojó ante la pregunta que le hizo, pedía que la Tierra se la tragara en ese mismo instante.

Beto sonrió de lado ante la pregunta de Candy, el sentía lo mismo cuando estaba cerca de ella.

_-Pos después de trabajar en el taller por las noches el Stear y yo estudiamos ingeniera mecánica, ya sabes pa'seguir en el negocio bien pilas, y pos novia no tengo Güerita._

Candy sonrió complacida, Beto no tenía novia y eso la alegraba mucho,estaba tan bien bailando en sus brazos cuando sonó su celular, la chica saco su celular de última generación y vio que la llamada era de su hermano Jimmy.

_-Beto, ¿me disculpas? Tengo que contestar esta llamada._

_-Ya estufas Güerita, pero luego seguimos moviendo el bote._

_-Claro que sí Beto._

Candy se alejó lo más que pudo para contestar la llamada de su hermano.

_-Hi, Jimmy... How are you gettin' on, my dear bro?_

_-Candy, o sea, ¿Qué onda contigo? ¿Para una vez que vengo a la casa y no estás? Me dice Dora que saliste a una fiesta. No me digas que fuiste a la de la hermana del gato ese... ¿Daniel?_

_-Si Jimmy, estoy en una fiesta, pero no en la de Lis. A la que ando fueron por mí y me van a llevar de regreso, no te preocupes por mí._

Jimmy alcanzó a escuchar la música guacha que estaba de fondo y arqueó la ceja desconcertado.

_Estamos en lugar prohibido_  
_en busca de experimentar_  
_donde se hace el pecado del amor_  
_y el tiempo nos hace esperar._

_Te miro, y me miras amor_  
_te pregunto en que piensas_  
_y me dices en ti y en mí_

El joven tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para formular sus preguntas, a fin de no encender el carácter de su hermana.

_-Candy ¿Qué onda con esa música? O sea... ¿dónde andas, hermanita?_

_-Si te contara, jamás me lo creerías hermanito, pero no te preocupes, estoy muy bien._

_-Ah no, hermanita: yo no hice ningún plan este sábado para poder estar contigo, dime donde estás y yo voy a verte, también me quiero divertir._

_-No creo que te guste este tipo de fiestas Jimmy, son muy… muy diferentes a las fiestas que asistimos._

_-¡Oh, c'mon Candy! Ya te dije que estoy so bored... Quiero bailar, dame la dirección y llego en un rato hermanita, o sea, mira que estoy híper mega ultra aburrido, ¿ves?_

_-Está bien Jimmy, apunta la dirección, pero ten mucho cuidado, no es una zona muy buena que digamos._

Candy le dio la dirección, ya se imaginaba la cara de su hermano cuando llegara a la fiesta en la que estaba, sonrió muy divertida pensando en que si ella aún no se acostumbraba a la forma de hablar de la familia, mucho menos su hermano Jimmy; aunque la verdad es el más sociable y sencillo de los tres hermanos Johnson.

_-Are you kiddin' me, sis? ¿De verdad estás en ese barrio?_

_-Sí, Jaime, pero estoy bien. Cuando llegues te cuento._

_-Ok, see ya, dear sis!_

La rubia cuelga sonriendo feliz, y a Beto le falta tiempo para acercarse a ella.

_-¿Qué tranza, mi Güerita? ¿Ya hablaste por celulitis?_

_-Sí Beto, espero que no te moleste... pero mi hermano va a venir, dice que está aburrido y lo invité a la fiesta._

_-Claro que no es molestia Güerita, aquí es bien recibido tu carnal._

_-Gracias Beto, eres muy atento._

_-Ots, ya sabes Güerita pa'eso estamos, ¿qué onda? ¿Seguimos moviendo el bote?_

_-Claro que sí Beto, ¡vamos a seguir bailando!_

Después de media hora Jimmy llegó en su camioneta del año, no podía creer que su linda hermanita estuviera en una colonia tan humilde y fea. Ella, siempre tan fresa y acostumbrada a viajar, a ir los mejores colegios, antros y fiestas; ahora se encontraba en una de los barrios bajos de la ciudad.

Jaime entró por un arco adornado de globos rosas y llegó hasta la fiesta. Vio a la mayoría de la gente bailando, buscó a Candy con la mirada y ahí la vio, bailando con un apuesto tipo más alto que él mismo. Se preguntaba dónde había quedado su hermana tan fresa, pues ahora estaba bailando cumbias. Y sonrió muy divertido.

El guapo hermano de la rubia enseguida llamó la atención de las chicas, y de las no tan chicas. Vestía una camisa negra de gran calidad y sin corbata, a juego con un traje gris de diseñador. Se parecía a su hermana, pero con el pelo marrón muy oscuro y los ojos casi negros. Coincidencia o no, los dos hermanos vestían esa noche de gris.

Antes de que una jauría de mujeres se lanzaran a él, Candy vio a su hermano y fue directo a buscarlo.

_-¡Jimmy, hermanito!_

_-Hi, Candy, ¡veo que te estas divirtiendo mucho!_

_-Si Jimmy, me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo, mira te presento a Alberto pero todos le dicen Beto... Beto, él es mi hermano menor, Jaime, pero de cariño le decimos Jimmy. Es que mi papá es americano y nos habla casi siempre en inglés, además, estudiamos siempre en colegios bilingües._

_-Hola Alberto mucho gusto- _Jimmy saludo a Beto con un formal pero cálido apretón de manos.

_-Beto pa'los cuates y tú eres cuate, el gustacho es mío Jimmy, bienvenido a la fiesta de mi carnalita, ¿Quieres una chela o un tequilita?_

_-Me gustaría mucho un tequila, por favor._

-Ya estufas carnalito pásale a la mesa, ahora mi tía te sirve de cenar y un refresquito.

La tía Rosa se inmediato atendió a Jimmy ofreciéndole de cenar y refrescos. Candy estaba sorprendida al ver a su hermano Jimmy comiendo muy complacido el humilde guiso que le sirvieron. Todo le parecía muy divertido, Beto le había caído muy bien y hasta la tía Rosa era una señora muy divertida.

_-¿Se le ofrece algo más joven?_

_-No señora Rosa, estoy satisfecho, todo estuvo muy rico, muchas gracias._

_-Ya sabe mi jovenazo, ahí cuando guste aquí tiene su cantón._

_-Gracias tía Rosa, pero me gustaría bailar, ¿Me permitirá bailar con usted?_

_-Pos mira qué caballero saliste chamacón, clarines mi Jimmy, he andado bien ajetreada con todo, ya es hora de sacudir la polilla un rato. Candy ¿no te molesta si sacudo la polilla un rato con tu carnalito?_

Candy sonreía divertida su hermano se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

_–Claro que no tía Rosa, vaya a bailar, ya es hora que usted se divierta un poco._

_-Entonces tía Rosa, vamos a sacudir la polilla un ratón, tengo tiempo que no bailo cumbias, esta noche será muy entretenida–_ Jimmy sonreía muy divertido

_–Eh, Beto ahí le echas un ojo a mi sista._

_-Ya estás carnal, aquí estaré bien buzo caperuzo._

Candy no paraba de sonreír, el tequila está haciendo un poco de efecto en ella o sería por la presencia de Beto que se sentía así.

_-Es bien chido tu carnal güerita se nota que es raza._

_-Si Beto, Jimmy es muy buena onda. Estaba estudiando administración de empresas en Canadá, pero se regresó porque no le gusta estar lejos de nosotros. Siempre ha sido muy sencillo._

Hablaban con naturalidad y confianza cuando uno de los hermanos Cortés llegó a interrumpirlos.

_-Ese mi Acuaman, su jefe requiere de su presencia, el "balón Garcís" se quedó bien jetón en la mesa y no se quiere mover._

_-Chale pues como no, mi Stear, si está ahogado de borracho. Tá bien dile a mi jefe que ahorita voy. Condenado García, siempre se pone como placa de trailer, pero es un señor bien noblote aun andando borracho, Güerita..._

_-Ya estufas carnalito._

_-Candy, ¿No te molesta si te dejo sola un momento? Ahorita regreso._

_-No te preocupes Beto, aquí estaré bien,ve a atender al padrino García._

_-Gracias Güerita eres re chida._

Candy se quedó sola en la mesa, esto era mil veces mejor que la fiesta de Liz, ahí en la vecindad todos la trataban muy bien, nadie se andaba con hipocresías, todos eran personas sinceras y... se sentía tan bien con la compañía de Beto.

_-Eh, mi pelitos de elote ¿Por qué tan solapa?_

_-Hola don Cheto, perdón don Chester._

_-Terry pa'ti güerita pelos de elote, oye... ¿te importaría si nos tomamos una foto? Es que gente como tú nunca viene a este barrio, así tan finolis y menos tan chulas como tú. ¿Sabes que yo soy una estrella más del Carnal de las Estrellas?_

_-¿Uh?_

_-Que salí en la Nacademia, y luego me puse a hacer novelas en Telerisa… yo soy famoso, Güerita. Al Beto no lo conocen ni en su casa._

Candy se sintió un poco incómoda pero accedió a tomarse la foto, total ¿Qué podía pasar por una simple fotografía? No le hizo gracia que al momento de posar para el fotógrafo, el Gran Chester la abrazara por encima del hombro, casi rozando su seno derecho con la mano.

_-Gracias güerita pelos de elote, me voy a seguirle con la cantada, que te sigas divirtiendo._

_-Gracias Terry._

Jimmy regresó a la mesa después de bailar varias canciones con la tía Rosa

_-Candy, me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo hermanita, ya veo que solo querías la diversión para ti, ¿eh?_

_-Qué cosas dices Jimmy, no pensé que te gustara este tipo de fiestas, vi como comiste y hasta bailar sabes._

_-Jajaja, ¿tú crees que es la primer vez que vengo a este tipo de fiestas? Claro que no hermanita, yo tengo amigos ñeros, son bien buena onda y sobre todo leales, esta gente es ley dirían ellos, hermanita. Pero no quisiera ver las caras de papá o Tom si se enteraran en qué fiestas andas metida._

_-Pues te prohíbo que le hagas un solo comentario de esto, solo quedara entre tú y yo._

_-Está bien, no te esponjes carnalita, yo pico de cera jajajajaja-_ contestó el joven, imitando como mejor pudo el acento y caló de sus anfitriones.

_-Qué gracioso eres Jimmy._

_-Eh Güerita, ya regresé, ¡vamos a seguir moviendo el bote!_

_-Está bien Beto, vamos a bailar._

Los dos se fueron dejando a Jimmy muy contento.

_-Candy, Candy, ¿a dónde viniste a caer hermanita? Esto se pondrá muy divertido..._

**CONTINUARÁ...**

-  
Personajes:

Candy: Dulce Johnson

George: George Johnson

Albert: Beto Andrade

Paty: Pato Andrade

Susana: Susy Andrade

Annie: Ana Andrade

Rosemary: Rosa Andrade

WAA padre de Bert y Roseamary: Don Willy

Millie (niña del Hogar de Pony): Milagros

John (niño del Hogar): Juanito

Tom: Tomás Johnson

Jimmy: Jaime Johnson

Anthony: Toño Andrade

Archie: Eustolgio Cortés

Stear: Estanislao Cortés

Neal: Daniel Leija

Elisa: Lis Leija

Señor Cartwright: Don Carlos

García: Don Rafa García, el Padrino, el Balón Garcís

Fammy Hamilton: Lauris Jáuregui

Terry: Tereso Garza, Terry el Gran Chester

Karen Kleiss: Karen Karina

Dorothy: Teodora, Dora

.-

* * *

.-

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS:**

**Guayaba:** ¿Y La Tostada? ¡Gracias!

**Ceci** **D:** Bueno, tu opinión es personal y válida. Pero nosotras no pretendemos hacer ninguna reseña del Cine de Oro, sólo nos divertimos con el albur... y aunque no lo creas, el equipo que integra este nick está formado por muy buenas escritoras que saben hilar una historia congruente; y en sus otros fics personales manejan una calidad y originalidad poco vista en el Candymundo. De hecho, si miras más allá del albur del fic, puedes ver que el trabajo es pulcro y está editado correctamente con buena ortografía; cosa que no se ve en demasiados fics "originales" (no transcripciones) del Candymundo. Gracias por tu review.

**Gatita Andrew:** ¡Esa es la idea, linda! ¡Divertirnos mucho! Gracias por tu gran apoyo...

**JENNY:** Aquí tienes la actualización, ojalá te guste.

**ARUAL:** ¡Gracias a ti por seguirnos y por animarnos!

**Josie:** Quisimos hacer algo original, y en lo que lo intentamos, nos divertimos.

**Guest:** Actualizamos aproximadamente cada semana. Vienen muchas sorpresas. Gracias por tu preferencia.

**Lady Lyuva Sol:** Es que la Dora es más larga que la carretera y como bien dices, a cualquiera le disgusta que le interrumpan... Aquí tienes el comienzo del mitote de Anita.

**demonyc:** Gracias por seguirnos. El papi de la foto no sabemos quién es. San Google nos lo mandó, jejeje.

**Just Raquel:** Ya está Dora en el "elenco". Gracias por acompañarnos.y :(

**Quisquillosa:** Muchas gracias a ti por leernos y disfrutar de nuestras locuras. El que estés tan emocionada con este proyecto nos enorgullece y compromete a trabajar duro para que sigas divirtiéndote con él. Gracias.

**Albertfan:** Somos varias autoras de un foro de internet cien por cien Andrew. Estamos haciendo este fic conjunto y pronto publicaremos otro en plan "serio". Gracias por comentar.

**Soraya De Andrew:** Ya actualizamos, aquí tiene el episodio.

**Stear's Girl: **A nosotras también se nos cayó la baba con la imagen mental de Beto elegante...

**ishylinda:** Gracias, preciosa... aquí te va el nuevo episodio.

**Friditas:** En efecto, nuestro rubio hermoso no tiene rivales, sólo son piedritas en el camino. Y sí, todas quisiéramos ser la estilista de Beto.

**AnaEdith:** Te dejamos más material para reír. Gracias por seguirnos.

**Clau Ardley:** Te cedemos la frase, es de una de las autoras pero no se enoja por compartir, jajaja.

**CandyFan72:** Gracias por seguirnos. Stear's Girl te explicó correctamente el significado de "Güero". Nos alegra que te guste este trabajo y si tienes más dudas sobre el idioma, con todo gusto te las resolveremos. Gracias por seguirnos.o tiempo: que es guero? Un abrazo a todas!

**Sabrina Weasley:** De eso se trata, linda; de divertirnos sin complicaciones.

**Gracias a todas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Como siempre, los personajes son propiedad de sus autoras y editoriales.**

**Hola! Gracias por seguirnos! Las autoras (C, C, G, E, M, M, E, F y C) estamos muy contentas con la respuesta que ha tenido este fic.**

**Hoy leeremos la que posiblemente sea la canción guacha más espantosa nunca habida, y conoceremos un poco más de los orígenes de los Andrade. Esperemos que sea de su agrado (el fic, no la canción).**

**EN ESTE EPISODIO: Conoceremos los orígenes de la familia Andrade. ¿Por qué son tan güeritos en un barrio y país de mestizos?**

**.**

* * *

Jimmy regresó a la mesa después de bailar varias canciones con la tía Rosa

_-Candy, me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo hermanita, ya veo que solo querías la diversión para ti, ¿eh?_

_-Qué cosas dices Jimmy, no pensé que te gustara este tipo de fiestas, vi como comiste y hasta bailar sabes._

_-Jajaja, ¿tú crees que es la primer vez que vengo a este tipo de fiestas? Claro que no hermanita, yo tengo amigos ñeros, son bien buena onda y sobre todo leales, esta gente es ley dirían ellos, hermanita. Pero no quisiera ver las caras de papá o Tom si se enteraran en qué fiestas andas metida._

_-Pues te prohíbo que le hagas un solo comentario de esto, solo quedara entre tú y yo._

_-Está bien, no te esponjes carnalita, yo pico de cera jajajajaja-_ contestó el joven, imitando como mejor pudo el acento y caló de sus anfitriones.

_-Qué gracioso eres Jimmy._

_-Eh Güerita, ya regresé, ¡vamos a seguir moviendo el bote!_

_-Está bien Beto, vamos a bailar._

Los dos se fueron dejando a Jimmy muy contento.

_-Candy, Candy, ¿a dónde viniste a caer hermanita? Esto se pondrá muy divertido..._

_**.**_

_**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**_

.

La tía Rosa vuelve al sitio donde sigue esperándola Jimmy, y le pide bailar de nuevo.

_-Bueno, m'hijo, ya les di su itacate mis vecinitas, ¿quieres seguir quemando chancla? No te apures: ya alcé un "toper" con taquito para ti y tu hermana. Así tienen recalentado pa'mañana._

_-¡Encantado, señora Rosa! ¡Volvamos a la pista! _

El apuesto joven toma la mano de la guapa señora y la saca a bailar de nuevo.

_-¡Pa'luego es tarde, m'hijo! Mira nomás, ni mi propio hijo me saca a bailar..._

_-¿Y cuál de todos estos chiquillos que revolotean es su hijo?-_ dice Jimmy señalando a la turba de criaturas que se divierten corriendo en medio de la pista, con los adornos de unicel pintados de rosa y cubiertos con diamantina que se han regalado como recuerdos de la fiesta.

_-Ninguno. Mi hijo es Toño, el chambelán rubio. ¿Verdad que está re chulo m'hijo? Se parece rete-harto a Beto, y dicen que a mí también._

Jimmy sonríe condescendiente a la mujer y responde con cortesía.

_-Sí, señora Rosa, su muchacho es muy guapo... pero es que tiene de dónde sacarlo._

_-Jajajaja, ay, m'hijo, si no fuera porque creo que casi tienes la edad de mi muchacho, pensaría otra cosa._

Entonces Jimmy captó la idea equivocada de la señora. Tuvo que explicar a Rosa el motivo de su instantánea simpatía hacia ella.

_-No, doña Rosa, no piense mal de mí. Sólo que usted me recuerda mucho a mi madre, que en Gloria esté. Eso es todo, ¿Candy no se lo ha comentado? Qué va, si sólo tiene ojos para Beto..._

Los dos ríen muy divertidos. Rosa siente pena por esos chicos, al menos ella siempre ha estado rodeada de familiares, con más razón desde que tuvo a Toño.

_-Pues no, m'hijo, tu hermanita no me contó nada..._

En otra parte de la pista, Beto y Candy estaban bailando al son de la música del Gran Chester. El muchacho no canta nada mal, su equipo de luces y audio es bueno, y está acompañado por músicos que se defienden bien.

El Gran Chester nota disgustado que la preciosa rubia ni siquiera voltea a verlo, a pesar de utilizar todas las artimañas de seducción que puede hacer desde el escenario. Así que decide ejecutar una pequeña venganza por medio de su música.

_-Sí... sí... bueno... sí... bueno... probando..._

_«¿No existirá otra forma de comprobar que el audio funciona correctamente?» _se pregunta una irritada Candy.

_-A ver gente bonita, ya estufas de musiquilla choteada, ora les voy a cantar una desas que tienen un deste... ¿cómo se dice? Ah, sí, moraleja... ¡pa'las chamacas bonitas! ¡No se dejen transar por cualquier cabrito patas flacas que les diga "mi almaaa"!_

Todo esto lo dice mirando de reojo a la pareja de rubios. Ella intenta no darse por aludida, pero él comienza a sospechar. La música empieza y conforme avanza la letra, Beto se siente más enojado.

_ Vamos a hacer "curruñiau"  
Le dijo el gato a la gata  
Yo me baño bien bañao  
Te voy a dar buena plata..._

Qué gato tan desgraciao  
Engañó a la pobre gata  
Cuando hicieron "curruñiau"  
Le dijo "no tengo plata"  
Y ahí mismo salió volao  
Y no le pagó a la gata...

.

Beto no pudo contenerse a maldecir de viva voz. No habría querido hacerlo, pero el agravio del Gran Chester era muy obvio.

_-Hijo de la China Hilaria...-_ masculla Beto mirando al cantante- _Síguele, wey, y te va a cargar el payaso por hojaldra... 'nche mamilas._

Candy no comprende del todo lo que el joven ha dicho, pero por el tono sabe que está enfadado con el cantante.

_-Déjalo, Beto, simplemente está haciendo su trabajo. Sigamos bailando, ¿quieres?  
_  
Aunque sin duda está disfrutando de la compañía de Candy, Beto no deja de mirar hacia donde Terry, pero ademá de la dulce presencia de Candy, mira con curiosidad hacia donde están su tía Rosa y Jimmy. Candy se da cuenta de ello, y trata de "defender" a su hermano.

_-Beto, mi hermano es un muchacho muy educado, no vayas a pensar mal de él. Sólo tiene veinte años y no supera la muerte de mi mamá. Él era su bebé y la extraña mucho. Mi madre murió de cáncer hace diez años, yo tenía catorce y mi hermano mayor dieciocho._

Ella siente cómo Alberto la estrecha sutilmente, como si quisiera sostenerla, y le ofrece una dulce mirada azul.

_-Órale, qué feo... lo siento rete harto por ustedes, pero ¿qué tiene que ver mi tía en eso?_

Candy se dispone a explicar con un gesto de triste nostalgia en el rostro.

_-Pues que ahora que la veo tan guapa, con el pelo suelto y arreglada, me doy cuenta de que le da un cierto aire a mi madre. ¿Cuántos años tiene tu tía? ¿Cuarenta más o menos?_

_-Tiene treinta y cuatro años, güerita._

_-¿O sea que tuvo a Toño a los quince o dieciséis años? ¿Y el papá de Toño?_

Alberto se pone serio y hace una mueca de disgusto. Se ve que es un tema del que le molesta hablar.

_-Lo siento, no quise ser indiscreta. Si no quieres no me digas nada, no importa._

_-Pos no es que sea lo más bonito para platicar, pero si usté ha sido neta conmigo, yo tengo que serlo. Güerita, mi tía no tiene marido... el papá de Tony es un 'nche perro gorupiento hijo de su..._

_-La abandonó, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí. Nosotros no somos de aquí, Güerita... este..._- no se decide a hablar porque con el estruendo de la música tendría que gritar para que Candy le comprenda lo que diga, y tampoco es para toda la vecindad sepa las intimidades de los Andrade.

_-¿Quieres contarme eso en un lugar más discreto?_

El rubio asintió, y tomándola del brazo, la sacó del patio de la vecindad y se dirigieron a la sala de la pequeña vivienda familiar. La puerta está abierta y las luces encendidas, ya que fuera de la casa la tía Rosa instaló una mesa donde tiene la comida; y los gemelos ya duermen junto a Susy en las literas del segundo cuarto. La invita a sentarse en el sofá y al notar que tiene frío, la cubre con su saco antes de comenzar a hablar.

Ajeno a todo esto, Jimmy sigue divirtiéndose en la fiesta, bailando en grupo con Rosa, Ana, Pato y algunas vecinas; y de repente ve una curvilínea figura vestida de blanco entrar por el pasillo de la vecindad. Es una joven muy guapa que lleva gafas y que de inmediato atrae su atención al punto de parar de bailar. Desea saber quién es, pero no le hace falta preguntar: Rosa llama a la chica hacia el corrillo donde está Jimmy.

_-Flany, m'hija... ¿quieres cenar?_

_«¿Flany? ¿Qué clase de nombre será ese?»_ Jaime está intrigado, no sólo por la belleza de la chica.

-No, señora Rosa, gracias... pero estoy muy cansada- responde la joven secamente.

_-M'hijita, ándale, no me desprecies, aunque sea un taquito, ándale, Ana ni ha cenado porque quiere que comas con ella._

Jimmy le está sonriendo abiertamente a Flany, lo que la pone muy nerviosa pero a la vez despierta su interés en el muchacho que claramente no pertenece a su entorno.

_-Ay, qué feíta soy, m'hijo... deja te presento a esta chavita: Jaimito, ella es nuestra vecina Laurita... pero le decimos de cariño Flany. M'hija, él es Jimmy, el hermano de Candy, la muchacha que les estuvo ayudando a los chambelanes, ¿te acuerdas?_

_-¿La güera fresilla?-_ inquiere Laura, tratando de verse desagradable para quitarse de encima a Jimmy.

Pero el joven ríe encantado.

_-Veo que sí conoces a mi hermana..._

_-Le decimos Flany porque desde que andaba estudiando la primaria, vendía flanes caseros casa por casa. Es bien trabajadora esta muchacha, Jaimito. Con sus "flansitos" se pagó una carrera de auxiliar de enfermería y chambea en un hospital privado de esos chiquitos._

El joven asiente complacido ante la explicación, pero a la vez se estremece al pensar que una niña se tuviera que arriesgar en la venta ambulante para poner el pan en su mesa. Siente cargo de conciencia por esa vida tan afortunada que tuvo él.

_-Ay, doña Rosa, si quiere ya de una vez cuéntele también el día de mi cumpleaños- _interrumpe Flany entre molesta y abochornada. El rubor invade sus mejillas y la mirada de Jaime no se aparta de ella._  
_

_-Sí, tía Rosa, ¿cuándo cumple años Laura?_

_-¡No!-_ chilla Laura, y Rosa decide respetar la decisión de la chica.

Rosa se da cuenta de la atracción que sienten los dos chicos, y lo dispone todo para sentarlos juntos. Jimmy acepta "recenar" con tal de no dejar escapar a esa fierecilla que lo tiene fascinado. El muchacho acompaña un momento a Rosa a la casa, para traer comida, pero en realidad quiere saber más de Flany-Laura.

_-Señora Rosa..._

_-Laurita es así de brusca, pero es muy buena muchacha, m'hijo. Discúlpala, es que se acaba de quedar viuda, y apenas tiene veintún años._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Sí, hace como diez meses le mataron al marido en un asalto. La pobre hasta perdió el bebé que esperaba. Entre mis sobrinas y yo, la estuvimos cuidando todo ese tiempo._

_-Santo Dios, ¿y su familia?_

_-Como si no tuviera, Jimmy... sólo tiene dos hermanos, pero son unos malandrines y cinco o seis años que la dejaron sola. Pero cuando menos ya no vienen por aquí a molestarla. Nomás venían a tratar de quitarle su dinerito de los flanes. _

En vez de echarse para atrás, Jaime siente cómo aumentan sus deseos de estar cerca de esa preciosa enfermera.

Mientras, en la sala de la familia Andrade, Beto se dispone a contarle a Candy su historia familiar. No sabe por qué, pero se siente en la necesidad y obligación de hacerlo.

_-Güerita, como te platiqué hace ratillo, nosotros no somos de esta ciudad tan grandota._

_-Bueno, hay mucha gente que emigra a las ciudades._

_-Sí, pero nosotros... híjole, ¿cómo te lo digo pa'que no pienses que somos unos ojeis con los demás? Mmmm... ¿tú te has fijado cómo somos toda mi banda? O sea, güeros, ¿verdad?_

_-Es algo que salta a la vista, Beto- _le responde Candy con dulzura e interés.

_-Lo que pasa es que nosotros antes éramos menonitas. ¿Sabes cómo son, verdad?  
_  
Candy está boquiabierta. Pero ahora entiende por qué esta familia es tan distinta físicamente a las demás de su entorno.

_-Sí, Beto, he visto reportajes en la televisión..._

_-Bueno, pos cuando yo estaba bien chamaquillo, mi apá y mi amá vinieron pa'cá, a vender quesos en los cruceros. Yo me acuerdo que me quedaba sentado en los camellones, jugando solito, en vez de ir al kinder. A veces las ñoras me pellizcaban re-gacho los cachetes según ellas para apapacharme._

_-Es que debiste ser un bebé y un niño muy lindo con tu sombrerito y tu overol, Beto...- _no quiso decirlo en voz alta, pero así le salió.

El joven sonrió ruborizado, pero continuó su historia.

_-Pues de poquito que estábamos aquí, nació mi hermana Susana y mi amá luego luego encargó a Pato, y por eso mis güelitos mandaron a la tía Rosa, pa'que ayudara a mi amá. Y pos mi tía Rosa era tan güerita, tan chamquita, tan bonita y tan... pen... bueno... pos un perro le bajó la luna... y los calzones. Cuando salió panzona, el méndigo Chente le dijo que estaba casado y que segurolas el bebé no era suyo. Y pos ese bebé es el Toño._

_-Comprendo, pobre Rosa..._

_-Lo peor fue que en el rancho la corrieron, y mis apás fueron los únicos que le hicieron el paro... y por eso los corrieron también a ellos. Se quedaron sin nada... Tuvieron que volver a empezar aquí, fué rete-canijo, Güerita... me acuerdo que yo, el Toño y mis hermanas llorábamos bastante porque teníamos harta hambre a cada rato..._

_-Oh, por Dios, ¡qué horror!_

_-Hasta que don Rafa, el "balón Garcís", conoció a mi apá porque andaba pidiendo chamba, y le dio chance de ser chalán en uno de sus talleres de coches. Mi apá ni siquiera hablaba bien español, nosotros los menonitas hablamos un idioma parecido al alemán. Nosotros no nos apellidábamos Andrade, sino Andrew, pero como mi abuela Elroy nos expulsó del rancho, nos cambiamos a Andrade._

_-Lo siento tanto, Beto..._- su trémula voz y los ojos acuosos le dicen a Alberto que el pesar de la rubia es sincero. Y tiene una de sus pequeñas manos posada en el antebrazo masculino, como un gesto de empatía.

_-Pero mira, además de darle chamba, don Rafa nos dejó comida en la casa ese mismo día. Por eso te dije hace ratillo que García era bien ley. Lo que tiene de panzón y federal lo tiene de raza._

Alberto hace un puchero involuntario, como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas. Los recuerdos son muy dolorosos para él. Pero no se vio venir lo que siguió.

Candy lo había tomado por el mentón y lo estaba besando.

.

* * *

.

Al momento de besarlo Candy se sintió en la gloria, esos besos eran apasionados y a la vez tiernos, llevaban la fuerza de ese hombre tan masculino y macho que ella necesitaba, y la ternura y el candor de aquel que necesitaba ser amado. Candy se sintió con ganas de protegerlo y consolarlo. Pero de repente Candy reparó en lo que hacia.

_«Oh, my God, I can't believe it! ¿Qué he hecho? Lo besé, no está nada mal pero, ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, Dulce Jonhson?»_

Se separó de Beto y el seguía con la boca entreabierta, anhelante.

_-Órales, mi Candy... ¿por qué me dejas con la trompita parada? "Aceeercate" a mi calor, que esos quicos ni con el agua bendita tomada de la pila bautismal de la Basílica de la "Lupita" se borran..._

_-Discúlpame Beto, fue una imprudencia- _respondió Candy roja de vergüenza.

_-Aaayy mi güerita de los ojos chidos, ¿cómo que imprudencia? No manches, yo estoy rete contento, casi casi como cuando el Peje creyó ganar las elecciones… así de chido y ya estufas de wiri wiri y véngache pa'cá._

Y cuando la rubia pensaba que Beto le decía eso en son de broma, el muchacho le plantó otro beso todavía más apasionado. Candy ya no pudo más y se dejó querer por un momento. Pero como estaba asustada de caer ante los encantos de ese bello ejemplar masculino, tanto que por efectos del tequila ya tenia fantasías mientras la besaba, se separó y le preguntó:

_-Beto, ¿me puedes indicar dónde está el tocador por favor?_

Al rubio le hubiera encantado responderle algo como _«Mi güerita pa'eso me pinto solo, tu na'más dame chance y te toco donde quieras, ¿pa'qué buscar por otro lado?»_, pero sabía que a una chica tan fina no podría decirle lo mismo que a las muchachas de su entorno, así que se limitó juguetear un poco con ella.

_-Ah, chirrión, ¿qué dijiste reina? ¿Ustedes los ricos tienen gente que los toca?_

Candy no daba crédito a lo que entendía, se sonrojó y se sintió aturdida, así que corrigió

_-El w.c., el toilette..._

_-¿El qué? Me cae que hablas rete raro, mi Pelitos de Elote._

_-E...el baño- _musitó Candy medio apenada. Esa palabra no se solía pronunciar en su casa.

_-Aahhh el pipisroom, lo hubieras dicho mas claro güerita ya ves que yo también le mastico al gabacho, al fondo a la derecha, ¿ónde más?_

Candy se retiró al fondo a la derecha y mientras escuchó que don Willy llamaba a Beto, se iba reprochado así misma, pero ya al calor de los alcoholes y al calor de ese bien dotado macho, se lo imaginaba con su overol de menonita haciéndole un strip tease.

_«Candy basta, contrólate o vas a terminar quien sabe dónde y quien sabe como con Beto, no quiero parecer ninfómana, pero como dirían ellos "está rete sabroso"_» y comenzó a reírse sola, con eso se percató de que ya estaba mas happy de lo normal.

Justo en ese instante el "Gran Chester" había parado para tomar un descanso e ir corriendo al "pipisroom" porque entre canción y canción le estaba entrando a las "chelas" con pasión porque, como solía decir a sus músicos «_son de a grapa, y dadas hasta puñaladas»_, llegó al lugar mencionado y en eso salía Candy con su equilibrio que no estaba al cien por ciento. La chica se tambaleó y casi cae sobre el cantante.

_«¡De aquí soy!» _pensó Tereso _«Orita después de tirar el miedo me la apaño y me la llevo a dar la vuelta para enseñarle que yo puedo mas que el inche Beto güero vacas flacas, y encima me hago publicidad»_

Candy reaccionó y dijo:

_-Disculpe Don Chester Chetos, don Cheto, que diga Don Chester, ¿ha visto a Beto?_

_-No para nada, pa' mi que ya te abandonó y te dejo por coquetear con la Karen Karina._

_-¿La Karen Karina?- _preguntó algo celosa.

_-Sí, la Karen Karina es la gritante de mi banda, quesque hace los coros, obviamente le apagamos el micro para que no desentone conmigo y le anda tirando los perros al Beto. Y aquí entre nos, ese méndigo cara de pan crudo como que le da color pero a la vez la destinta a la pobre chava._

En ese momento Candy se sintió molesta y también sintió las atrevidas manos del Tereso acariciando su cuerpo, y brincó del susto.

_-Sr. Tereso por favor..._

_-No me digas Tereso, mi güera, que me luego luego pongo tieso de la emoción y si me lo pide por favor, no se le niega a nadie, usted póngase jajajaja...- _dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

Candy ya entendía más la coloquial lengua de los anfitriones y anexos, así que le molestó lo que el atrevido e igualado Tereso le decía.

_«A Beto le tolero lo que sea pensó, pero este loser ¿que se ha creído?»  
_  
Así que haciendo uso de sus artes marciales se giró y le aplicó una llave al Tereso diciéndole que tuviera más cuidado y se fue a buscar a Beto, que efectivamente estaba con la tal Karen Karina, para su tranquilidad vio que Beto la rechazaba y la cantante insistía, entonces se acercó.

_-Ahora si Beto me puedes mostrar lo que me prometiste-_ usó un tono medio meloso y algo aguardientoso.

Beto se sacó de onda, porque lo que le quería mostrar no se lo había ofrecido, además que el era un caballero, ñero y menonita pero era todo un caballero, pero capto que Candy lo hacía para salvarlo de la resbalosa Karina

_-Claro que sí, mi güerita de ojos del color del cerro del Chiquihuite vamos, por aquí..._

A lo lejos el Tereso apretaba los puños enfadado, quería tener a la pelos de elote y darle en al torre a Beto.

_-Juro por Mictlantecuchitl que esa pulga va a brincar en mi petate y el Beto va a dejar de sentirse el pipirisnais...  
_  
Candy y Beto se fueron a platicar a un lugar más calmado…

.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

.

-  
Personajes:

Candy: Dulce Johnson

George: George Johnson

Albert: Beto Andrade

Paty: Pato Andrade

Susana: Susy Andrade

Annie: Ana Andrade

Rosemary: Rosa Andrade

WAA padre de Bert y Roseamary: Don Willy

Millie (niña del Hogar de Pony): Milagros

John (niño del Hogar): Juanito

Tom: Tomás Johnson

Jimmy: Jaime Johnson

Anthony: Toño Andrade

Archie: Eustolgio Cortés

Stear: Estanislao Cortés

Neal: Daniel Leija

Elisa: Lis Leija

Señor Cartwright: Don Carlos

García: Don Rafa García, el Padrino, el Balón Garcís

Flammy Hamilton: Laura "Flany" Jáuregui

Terry: Tereso Garza, Terry el Gran Chester

Karen Kleiss: Karen Karina

Dorothy: Teodora, Dora

.-

* * *

.-

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS:**

.

**Yukichan:** Nos alegra que te estés riendo, ¡esa es la idea!

**Lady Lyuva Sol:** Jajajaja... el Perro Rito todavía no sale porque anda de güilo pulinario en otra vecindad, nomás dejando perrillos regados y agarrando garrapatas. Pero saldrá ;)

**demonyc:** Aquí tienes el siguiente, y sí, ese werito de la portada está para mojar pan! Gracias a ti por leer.

**Josie:** Ya verás qué hace Tereso con la foto, nada bueno, por cierto!

**Just Raquel:** Gracias a ti por leer!

**Karina:** Somos varias autoras, MUY Andrewfans, y sí, quisimos hacer algo diferente...

**Chiquita Andrew:** Jimmy es un amorsh! Sabemos que este episodio te encantará!

**Ceci D:** Gracias por tu comentario, eres siempre bienvenida y ojalá sigas disfrutando con nosotras :)

**VERO:** Muchas gracias!

**ARUAL:** Jajajaja... pobres paladines, ¿verdad? Ya verás las negras intenciones del Cheto. Gracias por leernos!

**Zara:** Nos da mucho gusto que te rías con este trabajo, es para divertirnos!

**Gatita Andrew:** Jajaja... golosota!

**Laila:** Qué padre que le leas a tu marido, y se diviertan los dos! Poco a poco aumentará la intensidad de los albures, y alguna sorpresa habrá. ¡No te lo pierdas! Gracias por leernos!

**Clau Ardley:** Pobres chavos, los viste un ciego. Y García como placa de tráiler... aquí tienes el nuevo capi!

**AnaEdith:** García y su discurso etílico es uno de los mejores momentos del fic, ya lo creemos! Gracias!

**CandyFan72:** Jajajaja... te explico: si a alguien "le chilla la ardilla", huele mal de las axilas, jejeje, lenguaje Ñero. Gracias por leernos, y cualquier cosa nos puedes consultar aquí o por Facebook.

.

_**Saludos, y gracias por leer, comentar y recomendar este fic con sus candy-amistades!**_


	5. Chapter 5

De nuevo estamos aquí, muy agradecidas con su apoyo. Las autoras **(C, C, G, E, M, M, E, F y C) **esperamos que se diviertan tanto como nosotras en este capítulo golosón.

**ADVERTENCIA: escenas subidas de tono! Lee bajo tu propio riesgo!**

* * *

Beto se sacó de onda, porque lo que le quería mostrar no se lo había ofrecido, además que el era un caballero, ñero y menonita pero era todo un caballero, pero capto que Candy lo hacía para salvarlo de la resbalosa Karina

_-Claro que sí, mi güerita de ojos del color del cerro del Chiquihuite vamos, por aquí..._

A lo lejos el Tereso apretaba los puños enfadado, quería tener a la pelos de elote y darle en al torre a Beto.

_-Juro por Mictlantecuchitl que esa pulga va a brincar en mi petate y el Beto va a dejar de sentirse el pipirisnais..._

Candy y Beto se fueron a platicar a un lugar más calmado…

* * *

.

**_CAPÍTULO CINCO_**

Beto eligió un rinconcito bajo la escalera comunitaria que conduce a la azotea de la vecindad. Es un poco apretado para su gran estatura, pero no se le ocurrió un sitio mejor para proteger a la rubia de las miradas indiscretas. Unas blancas sábanas recién lavadas estaban tendidas al lado del hueco, moviéndose al viento y haciendo de románticas puertas para darles aun más intimidad.

_-Úchales, ya se encogió este rinconcillo, jejejeje..._

_-¿P...perdón?_

_-Jaja... una mensada mía, güerita. Lo que pasa es que hace ya un chorro de tiempo que no venía pa'cá._

_-O sea... ¿Traías aquí a tus novias de tu época puberta?- _preguntó la rubia un poco celosa.

_-N'embreeee... aquí nos escondíamos cuando mi apá nos quería cintarear. Nos puso unas madrinas bien surtidas._

La chica no puede evitar un gesto de asombro e indignación.

_-¿Cómo? ¿Don Willy te pegaba? ¡Me va a oír tu padre!_

Al rubio le enterneció la reacción de la joven, se notaba que realmente se había enfadado mucho.

_-Bueno, m'hija, mi apá no nos pegaba a cada rato. Lo que pasa es que cuando mi jefecita se petateó después de nacer los cuates, mi tata se puso re triste... y la Susana si ya de por sí era bien mula, pos se puso más necia y era bien perra con los bebés. Yo y la Pato nos echábamos la culpa en veces, para que a la Susy no la cintarearan tan seguido._

_-Oh, Beto... cuánto habrás sufrido..._

Candy no pudo reprimir el impulso de acariciar con delicadeza la mejilla del joven. El respondió sonriendo dulcemente y jugueteando con sus rizos rubios, para luego pasear sus dedos suavemente por la carita y los labios de la chica, y finalmente la besó con ternura.

Candy sintió que gravitaba. Nunca antes había experimentado tal sensación con un simple beso, y eso que ella no era precisamente una ingenua debutante. Aun recuerda el gran regaño que George le dio cuando supo que vivía en pareja con aquel británico mientras estaba estudiando en Londres. Pero el beso y el suave toque de Beto le estaban mostrando una experiencia deliciosamente desconocida.

_-Mi güerita... ¿sabes que me traes cacheteando las banquetas?-_ Beto sólo pudo decir eso y ella le volvió a besar. Después de unos segundos haciéndolo, ella paró para tomar aire y preguntar.

_-¿C...cómo? No...te...entiendo..._

Beto la miró intensamente a los ojos y se confesó ante ella.

_-Que te tengo ley, güerita... me gustaste rete harto desde que te vi con el Stear, pero en estos días nomás me he estado clavando más contigo. Nunca me había pasado, pero creo que me enamoré de ti... Ya sé que no soy nadien pa'usté, pero pronto me recibo de ingeniero, tengo mi negocio, y unas manos bien fuertes pa'chambear y tratarla como la reina que es._

Subió la intensidad de las caricias. Candy posó sus manos tímidamente sobre el pecho y el vientre del muchacho, y él gimió de deseo. Se atrevió a abandonar los labios de la rubia para dar un delicioso recorrido por el perfumado cuello y posarse un rato en los pecosos hombros. Con sus manos firmes y callosas la acariciaba con extrema dulzura, como si tuviera miedo de hacer daño a una criatura tan hermosa.

Beto no era el típico galán romántico, de esos que te regalan el oído con edulcoradas frases poéticas memorizadas de algún libro. Pero aun así nunca antes Candy se había sentido tan amada y deseada. A este hombre no le hacía falta darle a la lengua para derretirla de deseo, además su suave apéndice bucal estaba muy ocupado besando con ardiente delicadeza escote femenino.

_-Ohhh.. mi talachero... qué rico lo haces-_ no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero así salió, como un dulce ronroneo cuajado de pasión. Beto no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír con los labios pegados a la dulce piel de Candy, y a subir otra vez la intensidad de esas caricias que estaban matando de placer a la chica.

Instintivamente, la rubia se arqueó un poco, exponiendo su cuello y su escote a las sensuales atenciones de los labios de Beto, y subió una pierna para rodear el cuerpo de ese hombre que tomó posesión de su torneado muslo.

_-Cu...cu...cu...cu...cuuuuummmmmbiaaaaaaa-_ se escuchaba al Gran Chester cantar, pero a ellos les dio igual. Podía estar temblando, pero a ellos nadie los iba a sacar de ahí.

Continuaron su recién estrenada danza sensual. Él acarició sus costados y rozó el tanga de la rubia con su masculinidad aun cubierta por el pantalón, lo que hizo elevar la temperatura de la chica a niveles que nunca había conocido antes. Él comenzó a tocar suavemente el sitio más privado de la muchacha, por encima del tanga y sin dejar de besarla, y ella sintió volverse loca de pasión. Se le olvidó hasta su propio nombre, sólo quería disfrutar con el guapísimo rubio sin importale que fuera un sencillo talachero.

En el patio de la vecindad la fiesta continuaba. Los chambelanes se habían cambiado aquellos horribles trajes de poliéster barato y se pusieron cómodas ropas nuevas. Pantalones de mezclilla y camisas, ropa casual, pero fácil de usar. Antonio se animó a bailar y entre los aplausos de sus vecinos se plantó en medio de la "pista". El joven rubio aprovechó que el Gran Chester había dejado de cantar otra vez, y Tony pidió al de las cintas que le pusiera su cumbia favorita. En cuanto se escucharon los primeros acordes de la canción, Toño ocupó el centro del patio de la vecindad, persignó y comenzó a bailar para su público.

_Hasta el cielo lloró_  
_Hasta el cielo lloró_  
_Al mirar tu partida_

_Muy poco te importó_  
_Muy poco te importó_  
_Saber que te quería..._

Jimmy Johnson observaba divertido al muchacho rubio bailar con toda la inspiración, tratando de impresionar a sus vecinas adolescentes. Esta familia que le había presentado su hermana sin duda era mucho mejor que aquella familia de estirados francófonos, que lo habían acogido en el Quebec durante el intercambio estudiantil que lo tuvo un año en Canadá. Sin duda, había tomado una buena decisión volviendo a México, aunque su hermano Tom y su padre George no estuvieran tan convencidos.

Antonio continuaba deslizándose con gracia por la pista de baile, al ritmo de varias cumbias. De repente, las luces y la música cambiaron, y dieron paso a una conocida canción con marcada influencia electrónica. Tony cambió su estilo de baile y comenzó a imitar los movimientos de un robot, arrancando una ovación entre sus adolescentes admiradoras y la envidia de los muchachos ahí presentes.

_Lo queremos conocer_  
_Es mi amor, es mi querer_  
_Cada que vamos a fiestas_  
_De lejos se puede ver_

_Es..._  
_Mr P-M-OSH_  
_Mr P-M-OSH_  
_Mr P-M-OSH_  
_Mr P-M-OSH_

Jaime de repente se dio cuenta de que Lauris le miraba con indiscutible interés, y le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada y seductora que no le fue indiferente a la enfermera. Se dirigió a donde la joven estaba sentada a fin de iniciar una conversación con ella.

Entre los tendederos y el rincón de la escalera de la azotea, los rubios seguían dando rienda suelta a su pasión; entre movimientos cada vez más atrevidos e intensos jadeos. Beto miró a los ojos a Dulce, a la vez que su dureza rozaba el bajo vientre de la chica, despojado ya del tanga. Ella simplemente asintió, y el rubio cargándola entre sus fuertes brazos, se deslizó con suavidad en su interior; arrancando un ronco jadeo en Candy.

Al igual que Candy, Beto ya había tenido otras experiencias íntimas; además el amor, el deseo y el instinto le ayudaron a llevar a su chica hasta la cúspide del placer, con movimientos firmes, rítmicos y profundos. Sosteniéndola con sus grandes manos en el trasero femenino, se dedicó a empujar con vehemencia, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mientras la rubia le besaba con pasión y jadeaba de gozo.

La joven, aun inmersa en el caliente vaivén, no pudo evitar poner atención a la voz de Karen Karina que cantaba una canción con la que se sintió plenamente identificada.

_A veces pienso que es mentira  
Por cómo entraste en mi vida  
Porque esto ya no es querer..._

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, los penetrantes ojos azules de Beto la miraron con intensidad, diciéndole sin palabras todo lo que sentía; y sin dejar de sostenerla en sus brazos mientras le demostraba su pasión.

_-¡Qué fuertote eres, mi amor...!-_ gimió la joven, bañada en sudor, ruborizada y saltando con las embestidas del muchacho; que como respuesta intensificó el ritmo y la profundidad de sus envites.

_Y yo sé que no es querer  
Porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder  
Contigo el mundo no tiene final  
Ni el tiempo nos podrá separar..._

De repente, los dos chicos perdieron toda noción del tiempo y el espacio, y tocaron ese paraíso reservado a los amantes que se quieren de verdad. Él la bajó al suelo con cuidado, sin dejar de besarla, y ella sólo pudo musitar un dulce "_te quiero, Beto_" cargado de sentimiento.

_-Y yo más, mi Dulce..._

* * *

.

En esos momentos, al otro lado de la ciudad, en el antro de moda más exclusivo, se llevaba a cabo una fiesta de cumpleaños bastante distinta a la de Ana Andrade, su anfitriona era Elisa Leija una de las socialités más activas en la ciudad, cuyo rostro engalanaba las páginas de sociales de periódicos y revistas. Aunque siempre a la sombra de su amiga Candy Johnson, quien gracias no solo a su belleza, sino a su gran carisma, era la favorita de fotógrafos y paparazzi, aunado claro, a que su posición social, era mucho más alta debido al status económico de su padre.

_-Tommyto... ¿y tu hermana Candy a qué hora va a venir?–_ preguntó una muy melosa Liz al chico con quien bailaba, a sabiendas de que la presencia de su amiga, era la diferencia entre aparecer en la portada de una famosa revista de sociales a pasar casi desapercibida en una pequeña nota.

La astuta chica sabía que no le convenía en absoluto perder la amistad de la rubia, y junto a su hermano, había fraguado un plan para juntarlos nuevamente; él no pasaría jamás de ser un simple empleado en la empresa armadora de vehículos de George Johnson, pero casarse con Dulce, sería como sacarse la lotería.

Liz además sabía que Tomas Johnson también era un excelente prospecto de matrimonio: guapísimo y sumamente varonil pero sobretodo, heredero de la tercera parte de la empresa; sin embargo, la fama de mujeriego que le precedía, le impedía llegar a una relación más allá dela física; sin embargo, ella estaba decidida a no ser una más, debía ser la señora Johnson, y para eso, también necesitaba a Candy, pues si algo respetaba Tom, era la opinión de su hermana…

_-No sé preciosa, supuse que vendría con Daniel, pero lo veo muy gustoso bailando con Margarita._

_-¡Qué nombre tan populachero! Dile Daisy por favor._

_-Ja,ja,ja ¡Pero así se llama! Para mi gusto suena mucho mejor en español._

_-¡Ashh! Me extraña tú que eres americano, prefieras los nombres latinos._

_-Mi mamá era rubia y de ojos azules, pero muy mexicana. Liz, yo tengo doble nacionalidad, recuérdalo–_ afirmó orgulloso.

_-Okey, I don't care, honey... O sea, el caso es que Daniel está muy dolido, Candy se enojó con él, pobrecito, míralo sufre muchísimo por ella, cosita-_ afirmó en tono lastimoso.

_-Sufre… ¿Bailando? _–preguntó arqueando la ceja no muy convencido, pues Daniel estaba más que contento frotando la bragueta contra el trasero de Daisy.

_-¡Claro! Míralo, no tiene el feeling de siempre, a él le gusta ser el alma de la fiesta, ahora está apagadísimo._

_-Si tú lo dices… Y a todo esto ¿Porqué se pelearon?_

Tomás poseía un carácter bastante irascible, en especial cuando se trataba de defender a la princesa de la casa, a quien a pesar de ser una mujer adulta, él siempre vería como su pequeña hermanita. Si alguien le hacía algo, se encargaría de hacerlo pagar; así que Liz supo que tendría que hilar muy fino para contar una versión creíble que no enfadase al hermano mayor de su envidiada Candy.

_-Por un simple malentendido. Daniel hablaba conmigo por teléfono, me contaba acerca de una película super cool que había visto, pero Candy escuchó solo una parte y pensó que hablaba de ella._

_-Ajá..._

_-O sea, nada que ver, pero ella se enojó, hizo un mega berrinche, lo ofendió horrible y encima le dijo que hablaría con tu papá. O sea, ¡imagínate! Mezclar su berrinchito, con el trabajo que tanto le ha costado a Daniel... ¡Es inconcebible! Bueno, pero tú sabes que él la adora, y sabe que además es mi best friend forever, entonces, hoy fue a tu casa para aclarar todo, le llevó unas flores di-vi-nas, y la grosera ¡No lo recibió! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Se negó! La sirvienta dijo que no estaba, "obvi" él creyó que ya estaría aquí, conmigo, pero para nada ha venido ¡Ni siquiera me llamó! O sea, yo no tengo la culpa de que ande "en sus días" y se desquite con medio mundo ¿Estás de acuerdo? ¡Es horrible! No puedo creer que se porte así conmigo, se supone que soy su B-F-F!_

Tomás suspiró un poco exasperado. Le gusta muchísimo Liz, pero también quiere y conoce bien a su hermana, y sabe que esa Candy que le describe la pelirroja no es su hermana.

_-A ver Lis, cálmate. En primera, no te pases con los apelativos hacia "MI" hermanita, si es un malentendido, se va a aclarar. Ponte en su lugar, estará dándose a desear, tú eres mujer, seguro lo harías, debe estar esperando para hacer su entrada triunfal, dalay._

_-Okey, Tom. Quizá tengas razón, pero es que no tienes idea cuánto me duele que se porte así. Por cierto, me encantó tu regalo, honey, ¿Cómo se me ven los aretes?_

Dice la última frase moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza, mostrando los sensuales hombros y el cuello con coquetería.

_-Los rubíes resaltan tu hermoso cabello, sabía que te quedarían muy bien, estás preciosa; más tarde podrías lucírmelos sin ninguna prenda que los opaque, quiero verte usando sólo los pendientes y nada más–_ Tom susurraba seductoramente en su oído cuando fueron interrumpidos por un paparazzo, causando una mueca de disgusto en el chico.

_-Señor Johnson, ¿nos concede una foto para "Pípiris Nice: la revista de la gente bien"?_

_-¡Por supuesto! Una juntos, después de todo, la festejada soy yo– _se apresuró a contestar Elisa. Se estremeció feliz de pensar que si lograba dar el braguetazo con Tom, de ahí en adelante sería la reina de las páginas de Sociales.

_-Claro… Gracias. Una pregunta señorita uhm ¿Lejía?_

_-¡Leija!, dime, te contesto lo que quieras si me otorgas espacio como el que merezco– _comentó al oído del reportero acercándose a él so pretexto del atronador sonido electrónico que reinaba en el ambiente.

_-¡Trato hecho! Señorita Lejía ¿Qué piensa de que la señorita Johnson eligió asistir a un evento social con su nuevo novio, en vez de venir al cumpleaños de su mejor amiga? ¿Se pelearon?_

_-¿Su qué?–_ preguntó iracunda.

_-La señorita Johnson en estos momentos está en una presentación privada de su nueva conquista, vemos también que su exnovio, Daniel Lejía está aquí, su presencia es indispensable tratándose de su hermano ¡Será por eso?_

_-¡Explícate! ¿Quién según tú es el novio de Candy?-_ preguntó Tom al reportero en tono molesto.

-_Terry el Gran Chester, un concursante de la Nacademia, él mismo posteó en su página oficial de Facebook una foto con ella, comentando que lo acompañó a una presentación privada que se lleva acabo justo en estos momentos. Los medios la han reconocido de inmediato, se trata de Candy Johnson._

_-¿Prefirió ir con ese naco? ¡Debe haber un error!–_ dijo Elisa al borde de una apoplejía.

_-¿Tienes pruebas de lo que dices? ¿Me muestras?–_ solicitó un escéptico Tomás.

_-Claro, como les mencioné, está en internet– _asentía mientras les mostraba la foto en el celular.

_-¿Quién es el tipo? ¿Lo conoces Lis?-_ dijo despectivamente al reconocer a su hermanita abrazada por un aparente cantante grupero.

_-¡No! –_exclamó roja de coraje y muy nerviosa, sin sostener la mirada a Tom- _sólo lo he visto en televisión-_

Mentira, ella lo conocía más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Hace unos años, en la secundaria, se conocieron en sentido bíblico.

_-Es muy extraño, voy a llamar a casa, seguro que está ahí._

Tom salió del antro y llamó a la casa familiar dispuesto a esclarecer el asunto, pero Candy no se encontraba allí. Sorpresivamente, se enteró que su padre, había regresado de su viaje, antes de lo esperado.

_-Papá, ¿Recuerdas que nuestros celulares poseen un rastreador para emergencias? ¿Por seguridad, según tú? Pues me parece que ha llegado el momento de conocer su efectividad..._

En la vecindad, la fiesta de Ana, se había convertido en lo que comúnmente se llama un tremendo pachangón. Varios niños dormían en camas improvisadas hechas de sillas, usando a modo de cobija, el saco paterno. Los jóvenes, seguían dándole brillo a la pista, aunque no de manera textual, hay que recordar que la pista de baile se halla en medio del patio de la vecindad, pero el ambiente festivo y alegre, reina en el lugar. Susana Andrade, hermana de la quinceañera sale de su casa con nuevos bríos, dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo perdido del fiestón por andarse sobrepasando con los alcoholes antes de tiempo.

_-¿Ya merito llegarán los mariachis Toño? Pa'que cantemos las del Chente.. _–preguntaba una de las múltiples admiradoras que había ganado el rubio luego de su sesión de baile.

El muchacho se sintió molesto con sólo mencionar el apócope de Vicente e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Su madre le había contado la historia de su venida al mundo; se vio obligada a hacerlo cuando el chico se entusiasmó demasiado con una jovencita hace un par de años, y ella quiso advertirle de que no jugara con la adolescente.

_-N'ombre mi reyna, aquí no se admite ningún Chente, o me lo chento. Pero pa'l ratón vaquero, vendrá un cuarteto norteño, ahí si puedes cantar con harto sentimiento, verás que ponen un ambientazo con el acordeón y el tololoche, mucho mejor que el gran Chester, ese cuate como que ya no rifa igual desde que se volvió dizque famoso._

_-Órale Toñito, no se meta con su futuro carnal–_ irrumpía Susana, a quien Antonio no llamaba prima, igual que a Pato y a Ana, debido a que se criaron en la misma casa todos juntos, de hecho al único que hablaba con cierto respeto, era a don Willy, dando un pretexto a la apenada admiradora de retirarse para no oír conversaciones ajenas.

_-Susy, no manches ¿Neta te gusta? Si está re naco._

_-Hay baile Toño…_

_-Pos es que hasta entre los perros hay razas. Yo sé que no le caigo bien y la neta, a mi tambor me cae re mal. Antes lo toleraba porque ponía buen ambiente en las "parys" pero con eso de que se le subieron los humos, ni su jefa lo aguanta._

_-Ay Toño, es que la vieja cara de marrano en chiquero no es su jefa. Ella es la segunda ñosca de su jefe, y se ve que como el viejo es bien chupamirto se lo trai entre ojos. Por eso se lo llevó a chambiar con ella al bar ese de taloneras que está en la esquina de la Conasupo. Creo que el tugurio se llama "El Duque", ya hasta le dicen así a don Richi…_

_-"Bar el Duque", jajajaja... De veras, ahí ha de haber crecido el gran Chester, con razón le rechoca empinar el codo, míralo ya como anda, ni coordina bien las rolas._

_-Mi suegris en cambio, trabaja en la farándula, ya ves, ahora que es famosa, El Duque se ha de estar dando topes en la pared._

Toño decidió que el chisme que le contaba su prima era más interesante que el acoso de sus nuevas admiradoras, así que animó a Susana a seguir contándole.

_-¿Es famosa? ¿Y qué hace? ¿Sale en alguna novela? Ya ves que yo ni miro la telera por estudiar mucho._

_-N'embre, pero a doña Elena siempre la entrevistaban lo de la nacademia, hasta le hicieron cambio de look, ahora ya es rubia, quesque se ve mejor en la tele; y ahora anda de invitada en los pogramas como ese de la señorita Laura._

_-Ja, ja, ja. Las mujeres nunca están conformes, ya ves Pato y Ana son rubias naturales y se pintan el cabello de oscuro. Pero mira Susy, el caso es que te sabes toda la vida del fulano ese, pa'mí que no para un chango a nalgadas, te voy a dar un consejo, de cuates, más aun, de carnales: Aguas con ese vato. Dicen que tiene chilpayates regados y un montón de viejas vestidas y alborotadas._

_-Tranqui tronco valedor, no hay fijón, ya sabes que a mi de mula, nadie me gana._

_-Vas Susy, nomás ya te dije: aguas con el nakeshi. Luego no digas que no te di el pitazo._

_-Tranquilo, güilo, tengo todo fríamente calculado…- _dijo la chica alejándose de ahí al tiempo que el sonido comenzaba a tocar un mix de Michael Jackson y los vecinos empezaban a corear al rubio hijo de Rosa.

_-¡Toño! ¡Toño! ¡Toño!_

Esto hizo que el aludido fuera rápidamente al centro del círculo que hacían los bailadores más animados, realizando el paso moonwalker y llevándose una ronda de aplausos que ya empezaba a envidiar el mismísimo cantante, quien se suponía, era la atracción de la noche.

_«Ese güerejo patas de conejo, tiene más finta de jardinero que de bailarín, no sé porque le arman tanto alboroto. ¿Cómo le daré en la máuser? Un fax con su mamacita no estaría nada mal… O con alguna de sus primas… Sí, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, porque si se entera el inche Beto, capaz que le da el patatús de saber que me eché al plato a alguna de sus hermanitas… Tan bizcochitos que están las tres; bueno, con la festejada no hay canchis, porque capaz que me mandan al boticario con eso de la edad... no, y al tambo no me conviene ir a dar... bueno, mientras se me ocurre algo chido para fregar al pinche Miss Clairol le entro a las kawasaki del Balón Garcís...»_

Esas maquinaba el gran Chester en medio de algunas incoherencias, pues las caguamas que se había tomado antes de la presentación, "para los nervios _obscénicos_", sumado a los tequilas que le pidió a Beto, ya causaban estragos en su cuerpo y en su mente. Intentaba aclararse la mente cuando de pronto llegó Susy a hacer realidad su última fantasía.

_-Hola Terry ¿Porqué tan solo? ¿Te acompaño un ratito..?_

_-Otsss... lléguele mi rubeolita, nomás no me ande alborotando porque luego no respondo chipote con sangre..._

_-Pos si deso pido mi limosna mi Cheto..._

_-Ora pues... ¿me confundiste con Chabelo, o qué?_

_-Voooooooyyy... ¿a poco estás tan viejillo y usas chors?_

_-Tsssssss... yo lo decía porque andas como que quieres conocer a "la que te asfixia", mamacita..._

_-A wilson, mi greñotas... ¿por qué no le damos su requesón a mi tlacoyo, papi?_

Entonces, Tereso le dio con un torpe y apasionado beso, a la vez que Susana metía la mano en el pantalón del joven. Se marcharon en busca de privacidad.

Rosa fue a ver cómo estaban los mellizos, y los encontró durmiendo plácidamente. Satisfecha, salió de nuevo al patio, pero en la puerta de la casa la esperaba su hermano Guillermo, con cara de pocos amigos.

_-Rosa ¿No has visto a Pato? Llevo rato buscándola y nada que aparece, lo peor es que el Estanislao tampoco aparece._

_-¡No la arruines, Willy! Pos a mí me dijeron que iban a comprar hielo, que ya se había acabado ¿Les habrá pasado algo?_

_- Dios quiera y no, pero ¿Cómo permites que ese insensato se lleve a Pato a estas horas de la noche?_

_-Oh, pus me dijeron que iban nomás al "Otso" de la colonia, se iban en la unidá del Stear, no era pa que tardaran tanto._

_-Voy a espiar, a ver si ya vienen, dices que se fueron en el microbús ¿verdad?_

-Sí Willy, pus como iban a venir cargando varios kilos de hielo para las caguamas de tu compadre, no iban a traerlas a pata rais. No seas codo, ¿a poco vas a cobrarle la gasolina a Estanislao?

Don Guillermo, nombre verdadero de don Willy, sale de la vecindad preocupado, con la esperanza de vislumbrar a lo lejos el microbús que conduce su vecino y casi yerno. Pero lo que en realidad le preocupa es que su joven hija dé un mal paso: suficiente tuvieron con la terrible experiencia de Rosa, quien había quedado embarazada hacía varios años y sin el apoyo del padre, como para repetirla. A don Guillermo le había costado mucho dar educación a sus hijos y sacarlos adelante, pero con el apoyo de su hijo Beto, y de su compadre El Balón Garcís, lo estaba consiguiendo como para echar todo por la borda ante un descuido de las escuinclas.

Para su tranquilidad, el microbús, se encontraba estacionado justo en la esquina. Le costó reconocerlo, pues ahí mismo el farol de la calle estaba fundido. Al ver que de los chicos no había ni sus luces, decidió ir a investigar, tal vez se había confundido y se trataba de otra unidad. Al fin y al cabo otros invitados a la fiesta también eran microbuseros.

Sin embargo, conforme se fue acercando al vehículo notó que el chasis del mismo saltaba rítmicamente, y en seguida entendió que alguna pareja estaba demostrándose su amor dentro del microbús. Rogó a todos los santos para que no fuera Patricia, al fin que podían ser cualquiera otros invitados.

_«Clarines, Willy... tu Pato es buena muchacha, no es cabezona como la Susy... la Pato tiene una letra y quiere seguir echándole galleta a la escuela...» _A punto estaba de darse la vuelta cuando escuchó una excitada voz masculina diciendo algo parecido a "Patty". Se quedó pensando unos instantes, quizás sólo era paranoia suya.

_«Naaahhh... andas mirando moros con tranchete, Willy...»_

Pero quienes estaban en el microbús efectivamente eran Pato y Stear. El hielo se derretía dentro de sus bolsas tirado en el suelo de la unidad, mientras los enamorados daban rienda suelta a su pasión. A Stear le costó mucho tiempo convencer a su novia para darse un agasajo, pero una vez la tuvo en sus brazos descubrió a una jovencita muy tierna y apasionada que aunque al principio le acariciaba con timidez, en cuanto él comenzó a tocarla de una manera más atrevida ella le siguió.

La sentó sobre sus piernas, y entre calientes besos metió una mano en el escote de la chica para tocar sus senos, y otra dentro de la braguita húmeda. La muchacha gimió al sentir los dedos de su novio explorando toda su intimidad mientras la miraba con absoluto deseo. Pato le desabrochó la camisa para acceder al musculoso pecho que llevaba años deseando, para después ayudarlo a quitarle los pantalones y quedarse impresionada con la masculinidad de su novio. Patricia se había decidido: esa noche por fin se entregaría a Stear.

No contaban con que alguien merodeaba cerca y que finalmente se acercó al microbús. Grande fue la sorpresa de don Willy al ver justo en el asiento del conductor a Stear, y a su hija, ¡Sentada en su regazo y besándose medio desnudos! Con fuertes golpes, pegó en las puertas, literalmente haciendo brincar a los susodichos.

_-¡Patricia! ¡Te me bajas de ahí! ¡Pero ya!_

-En la máuser, ¡Mi papá! ¡Ya nos cayó el chahuistle, Stear!

CONTINUARÁ...

Personajes:

Candy: Dulce Johnson

George

Albert: Beto Andrade

Paty: Pato Andrade

Susana: Susy Andrade

Annie: Ana Andrade

Rosemary: Rosa Andrade

WAA padre de Bert y Roseamary: Don Willy

Millie (niña del Hogar de Pony): Milagros

John (niño del Hogar): Juanito

Tom: Tomás Johnson

Jimmy: Jaime Johnson

Anthony: Toño Andrade

Archie: Eustolgio Cortés

Stear: Estanislao Cortés

Neal: Daniel Leija

Elisa: Lis Leija

Señor Cartwright: Don Carlos

García: Don Rafa García, el Padrino, el Balón Garcís

Fammy Hamilton: Lauris Jáuregui

Terry: Tereso Garza, Terry el Gran Chester

Karen Kleiss: Karen Karina

Cookie: La Cuquis

* * *

.

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS...**** Y sí, NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN FANTASEAMOS CON ALBERT EN OVEROL (más bien, SIN ÉL), jajajajajajajaja...**

**ishylinda** Qué bueno que estés mejor, aquí te dejamos el nuevo capítulo! Disfruta!

**demonyc** Ya está aquí... bueno, ya sabes, las vacaciones... pero hemos vuelto, y con ganas de subir golosuras :D

**Friditas** Cerca de donde yo trabajaba, unos menonas vendían queso. Y estaban como un queso, los mugrosos, jajajaja... Sí que he oído de los asentamientos italianos en Chipilo, de por ahí es gente como Luis Spota. No sé si actualmente hablen véneto, pero sería interesante escucharlos.

**Nadia Maturino** Gracias por seguirnos! Aquí tienes más!

**ARUAL** Mega abrazo para ti, y esperemos que siga gustándote el fic!

**Gatita Andrew** Jajajaja,,, relleno cremosito! Gracias por comentar!

**JENNY** Gracias a ti!

**Josie** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

**Nadia** Esa es la idea, divertirnos!

**Laila** Qué padre que te guste tanto, perdona la tardanza. Unas tuvieron vacaciones, y otras tuvimos más trabajo. Pero aquí tienes una pequeña golosura! Disfruta!

**Guest** Ríe, ríe, esa es la idea! Gracias!

**Zara** Imagínate él tan hermoso... y pellizcado, jajajaja. El Cheto más corriente que la luz, y aun le van a salir más piojos, jajaja.

**Chiquita Andrew** Gracias preciosa, sí, ella es linda y el Beto se inspira!

**CandyFan72** Pipirisnais: posh ;) Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo!

**Lady Lyuva Sol** Milady preciosa, muchas gracias por tus bellísimos y animadores comentarios! El perro Rito aparecerá pronto ;)

**Clau Ardley** Sí, la visión de un peque Betito es hermosa, pero mejor adulto y sin overol, jijijijiji...

**Sabrina Weasley** Jajajajaja... la musicota de quincearañas! Gracias por leernos!

GRACIAS!


End file.
